Ambition's Debt
by Mr. Vinister
Summary: To the surprise of many, Prime Minister Wong Yun Fat survived his near brush with death at the hands of Domon Kasshu, and now hopes to regain his position of power. But what obstacles will stand in his way? (Epilogue up! Story finished?)
1. Prologue

Ambition's Debt

By Mr. Vinister

"Get all the fools on your side, and you can be elected to anything." – Attributed to Prime Minister Wong

Panting with rage, Wong Yun Fat emerged from the rubble of his own headquarters, collapsed upon him thanks to his own minion. He had barely survived the crisis, escaping death only by hiding under his chair. The ruined Rising Gundam and Walter Gundam stood above him, defeated and destroyed but ominous in some way. He knew that the Walter was still operational; he could sense it's power returning, meaning that the Devil Gundam had to have been resurrected as well. Sure enough, as soon as he stepped inside the cockpit of the mobile fighter green DG cell cables wrapped around him. Normally he would have cared. He probably knew more about the Devil Gundam and it's nuances than any other person save it's creators themselves; but at this moment he didn't care in the least. Almost as soon as he had entered the Walter Gundam it transformed into it's ball mode and shot upwards into the sky, guided not only by Wong but the Devil Gundam itself as well; guiding it's minion towards it's enemy: the God Gundam, riding a carrier into the stratosphere. Wong allowed himself a vicious grin as he cut off the God Gundam, easily surpassing it and hovering above it. "I won't let you!" he shouted to the God Gundam's pilot. 

He could hear Domon Kasshu's surprise as the gundam fighter spoke. "One of the four Heavenly Kings? But who is piloting it?" 

Wong chuckled at Domon's confusion. "It's me.. have you forgotten?" He could almost taste Domon's surprise as he continued. "I was dethroned as world leader... all because of **you**." 

As he spoke, the DG cells themselves wrapped around his face, forming into the shape of his near trademark sunglasses. "That's right... it's Wong Yun Fat!" 

"That weapon... could he have...?" exclaimed Domon as the Walter Gundam then opened fire on the God Gundam and it's carrier, transforming to mobile fighter mode to continue it's attack. Wong grinned still further, the DG cells taking their toll on his revenge-driven mind. 

"Exactly... I now require the power of DG cells, and now I am to be known as Wong the Great!" The Walter Gundam leapt onto the God Gundam's carrier, grabbing both of the God Gundam's arms with the Walter's legs, bracing the third foot against it's chest. 

"I won't let you escape to space." Wong reiterated calmly. "You see, the fact of the matter is that the Devil Gundam belongs to me!" 

Too shocked by this statement to try to retaliate, Domon could barely stammer out. "The...the Devil Gundam...it's still alive?!" This was what Wong had been waiting for. Domon Kasshu had robbed him of his position, his power...everything. Now, it was his turn to watch Domon suffer, and he had every intention of enjoying it. 

__

It's only fitting that I be the one to end Domon Kasshu's pitiful life. However, I want him to writhe a bit more first.

"That's right, I'd always intended the Setai unit to be a woman, and it seems that someone finally had the sense to heed my research." smirked Wong. 

Domon's voice turned from surprise to dismay upon hearing Wong's words. "Not Rain!" Now, despair was evident in his voice, but there was something else, something Wong couldn't quite place.

Wong laughed mockingly, wanting Domon to realize that he, too, would lose everything he held dear. "Yes, I can feel it... without question, this time the Devil Gundam truly has been resurrected!" Wong exclaimed.   


"You monster!" screamed Domon in hatred. As he did so, the God Gundam's vulcan guns fired in retaliation at the Walter Gundam. 

The Walter Gundam jumped away as Wong yelled "Shut up!" at the little brat who had taken everything from him. Transforming into it's ball mode, the Walter Gundam pelted the God Gundam and it's carrier with lasers, rendering the carrier useless. Without the carrier to hold it aloft, the God Gundam began to fall through the stratosphere. Wong watched from his vantage point, a wide grin on his face. 

"That's right... fall to earth and be crushed by the awaiting ground!"

As he watched, a white blur flew from below to his right, heading straight for the plummeting God Gundam. The minute it reached it's target, both the blur and the God Gundam disappeared from view. Wong's eyes widened in shock as he searched around him. As he turned, the God Gundam came up from behind him, perched on a white mobile horse, and the only existing mobile horse was Fuunsaiki, the horse of the late Master Asia, Domon's mentor. 

"Wong!" shouted Domon, his voice thick with anger. "You don't have what it takes to be a gundam fighter! It's impossible for someone like you to defeat me!" The Walter Gundam opened fire on the God Gundam again, but Fuunsaiki guided it's rider easily through the hail of lasers until the God Gundam was within range enough to fight back. 

"Anyone who tries to thwart love shall hear loud hooves and cries for revenge!" cried Domon as the God Gundam's hand glowed as it's pilot gathered his ki for his special attack. 

"Bakaretsu.... God Finger!!" 

Inside the head where the cockpit was, Wong was barely able to speak. 

*Is this how it ends? No, this can't be happening... my precious Devil Gundam wouldn't....*

"In any case, you and your friends are finished. The Devil Gundam's desire to annihilate humanity is still alive!"

"Shut your mouth!" retaliated Domon, as Fuunsaiki spun and kicked the Walter Gundam's head from it's shoulders, the body of the defeated mobile fighter detonating in a titanic explosion.


	2. Chapter I: Return to the Stage! A Second...

For Wong Yun Fat, there was for a long time merely pain and darkness. These two powers, indomitable and impassive, held his mind in dominion for what seemed an eternity. In actuality, it was merely a two week period. When he finally awoke, it was like returning from the dead for him, which many would agree that it may very well have been. Though the pain still gripped him in it's iron fist, at least the darkness had subsided. He looked around at his surroundings, which had apparently gone from the inside of the Walter Gundam's cockpit to a hospital bed. IVs ran across his arms and computers were scattered around him, keeping constant tabs on his heart rate, vital signs, blood pressure, and so forth. Doctors stood over him, watching his eyes flutter and then open. 

"Ah... you're awake, Mr. Wong." the doctor who was obviously the oldest and most experienced said. Wong instantly caught the tone in the older man's voice. No longer was he "Prime Minister Wong", "Wong-sama", or even "Mayor Wong". Now he was no more to them than any other patient, albeit one that come to them rather oddly. That fact made him angry, but for the moment confusion was the force most dominant in his mind, other than the pain of course.

"How...did I get here?" he coughed out. A second doctor, this one a young woman, looked at him oddly, as if trying to discern whether or not he was lying to them. "A wealthy family on a boating excursion happened the head of some strange mobile suit floating out in the middle of the ocean, and you were found inside. You were taken to Neo Japan with the remains of whatever you were flying, and then they brought you here." she replied to him in clipped, professional tones.

Wong closed his eyes, taking this all in. The last thing he remembered was the hooves of Fuunsaiki hitting his... the Walter's... face, and then blackness. The lead doctor opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as a man in the uniform of the Neo Japanese military walked into the room. 

"I've been sent by my superiors to speak to former Prime Minister Wong." he told the doctors, a polite way of telling them to get out. The word "former" burned at Wong's ego like an acid, but he refrained from speaking as the doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Wong alone with the Neo Japanese lieutenant. 

"What else happened? demanded Wong, hungry for more information. He was certain that if anyone could give him answers to the questions in his mind, this man could.

The lieutenant looked uncomfortable, but spoke anyway. "Urube Ishikawa revived the Devil Gundam and launched a coup d'etat, claiming to be the dictator of the universe. He and the Devil Gundam were both destroyed by the Shuffle Alliance, but hundreds of gundam fighters as well as most of Neo America's citizens lost their lives in the battle." 

Wong watched the man intensely with his maroon eyes, feeling nothing. He had known when he had survived the collapse of his tower that Urube would claim the Devil Gundam as his own and rob him of all he had worked so hard for. However, that was all in the past now, and he had other things to worry about at the moment. "So the Devil Gundam is completely destroyed... what is your business with me?" he asked.

The lieutenant coughed, then spoke again. "The Neo Japan colony suffered heavy damage during the final battle, so at the request of the other nations we've had to make a bit of a temporary merger with Neo Hong Kong while we get back on our feet. We are working closely with Neo Hong Kong on this matter, and both parties insist keeping the details of the Devil Gundam incident from leaking to the public. All the fighters of the 13th Gundam Fight have been given express orders to treat the Devil Gundam incident as myth, and nothing more. In light of your service to Neo Hong Kong, we are prepared to make you an offer." Wong said nothing, allowing the man to continue, though he knew full well what he would say. 

Even being in this position is an insult to my pride. However, under the circumstances I have a bit more to concentrate on...

"In return for your signing of a nondisclosure agreement swearing that you shall never mention what you know of the Devil Gundam incident to anyone save designated superiors in the Neo Japan or Neo Hong Kong militaries, the Neo Japanese government will pay for all your medical expenses for the next two years, and drop all charges against you. If you do not agree, you will be prosecuted with the full extent of the law for your role in the Devil Gundam incident." Panting a bit, 

Wong managed to raise himself a bit from the bed, enough to look at the man and give him a smirk, though in his heart he felt anything but smug. 

"Where do I sign?"

__

Two weeks later

Laying on his back in his all too familiar bed, Wong Yun Fat sighed as his nurse brought in his supper. Applesauce, pork chops, and milk. Yum. He pushed aside the tray of what they called food as soon as the nurse left, trying to get to sleep. He had barely eaten for the past three days, but his ego was far more malnourished. The doctors and nurses, the only people who would even bother with him, treated him not with the deference due to a ruler, the respect due to a superior, or even the common courtesy due to a patient. Rather, they treated him with a kind, pitying air, as if he had suffered mentally crippling damage. 

Though he was recovering at a decent rate, it would be at least another two weeks before he could leave the hospital. And even then, what would he do once he left? He still had a fairish chunk of money from his tenure as Prime Minister, but it would only last for so long. Then what? Get a job and do manual labor like common riffraff? Live in a city apartment among whores and fools? Never again influence, never again rule, and never have another chance to be remembered as Wong the Great? These thoughts tore at his mood and pride like ravenous wolves, reducing him to a state of depression. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down, hoping nothing more than for his sleep to be a long one.

"Wake up, Wong. Wake up". 

A strong, commanding voice, accompanied by a hand jerking at his very bed startled him from his less than peaceful sleep. Blinking a few times to get accustomed to the darkness of his room, he squinted wearily at this newcomer. He was much more tall and imposing than any of the staff who worked here, or even the military officer who had come to see him weeks earlier. He wore a sleek brown business suit that seemed ready to burst at the seams, and his eyes were emerald green. 

"Finally you awaken... you know how long it took me to get past the night shift?" the man said, a hint of nervousness in his words. 

Wong sat up, trying to make sense of this new turn of events. This man's voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Wong had no idea where he heard it before. 

"Who are you?" Wong asked the stranger, whose neutral expression changed to shock, as if he couldn't believe the former Prime Minister's words. 

"You're kidding... you don't remember your old friend Urube?" At that name Wong's brain clicked into overdrive, and he realized in a split second who this shadow guest was. 

"Major** Urube Ishikawa**? I was informed that you were dead..." exclaimed Wong in amazement. 

Urube laughed, though he did so quietly, not wanting to awaken any of Wong's roommates. "The reports of my death were greatly exaggerated, as yours obviously were." he replied.

Wong leaned forward, his brain already wondering why the hell Urube Ishikawa, if not dead then clearly a wanted criminal, would want to see him for. "Since you've gotten here, I suppose you already know the details of my brush with death. How did you escape the grave Domon Kasshu all but pushed you into?"

Urube closed his eyes, bunching one of his hands into a fist at the mention of the King of Hearts. "I got careless, I admit... I had no idea that, even with all the power of the Devil Gundam and the Grand Master Gundam behind me, I could still lose. However, when I saw that I couldn't win, I fled the cockpit of the Grand Master Gundam, leaving a DG cell clone to fight in my place, which naturally was defeated. I escaped the colony just as the Shuffle Alliance destroyed the Devil Gundam's core itself, and fled to Earth. Unfortunately, the authorities soon began to suspect of my survival and began dispatching teams to find me, forcing me to go into hiding."

Wong looked into the face of his mysterious guest as he replied. "So if you are in so dangerous a predicament, why have you taken all the risks of coming to see me? Surely you do not think that I can clear your name." 

Urube's eyes narrowed a bit as he opened his mouth again. "Why else would I come? We both had... have the same goals. Where we failed separately we can both succeed." 

Wong merely shook his head. "I have been stripped of all of my former power. Do you really think a former politician and a wanted man could possibly change anything?" 

Urube was now the one to shake his head, this time in disbelief. "What has happened to you, Wong? You speak as though the fight has already been lost." Wong closed his eyes, not wanting to admit to Urube that he was right. "I tell you, the fight is far from over!" continued Urube, grabbing Wong's arm and thrusting it into the air. "Have you forgotten who you are? You are Wong Yun Fat, the man whose word once changed history!" 

He opened Wong's hand, and placed something in it. Wong brought his arm down and opened his hand to find he was holding his old sunglasses, the ones he had worn during the gundam fights, as clean and sparkling as when he had first purchased them. 

"Are you going to resign yourself to defeat, or try once more to change history?" asked Urube, as he produced something else from his business suit and gave it to Wong. It was a package of pocky, his favorite brand and the one he had eaten most often during the gundam fights. Wong looked it over for a second, then tore off the wrapper and began to eat. The chocolate, the first chocolate he had eaten since he had fallen from grace, tasted even more delightful than usual, possibly because of his chocolate hiatus. Whether it was Urube's moving words or the candy rush, Wong felt a surge of invigoration. 

"You know, you're absolutely correct, Urube. It's been a hell of a couple of weeks, but Wong Yun Fat will make a comeback as ruler of Neo Hong Kong! No... better yet, ruler of the world!" Wong threw back his head and laughed, the first laugh he had had since coming to this damned place, and Urube laughed along with him.


	3. Chapter II: The Path To Power! Elections...

On the shore of the Hong Kong seaside stands a single, two-story home. Luxurious by the standards of the layman, average by the standards of the elite. On the balcony of this home stood Wong Yun Fat, smirking as he casually sipped at a glass of wine. The campaigning was in full swing, and he had no less than four candidates to defeat, including Chow Ling Tseng, whose anti-taxes stance and conservative approach made him popular with the general public. Though Wong had his experience as Prime Minister behind him, that might not be enough. Chow Ling Tseng had served as mayor of Neo Hong Kong for the past couple of months, and even Wong had to admit he had done moderately well. As Wong contemplated over the gentle motions of the water below him, the imposing shadow of Urube Ishikawa fell over him. 

Wong didn't even turn around, he simply said. "You know what to do." Urube nodded and slipped back into the shadows, no doubt off to complete the night's activities. Wong sighed and returned to his room, smiling to himself as he wondered what tomorrow's headlines would have to say about tonight's affairs.

While I sleep, quite a bit will occur. It's almost a shame that I won't be awake to watch.

When Wong picked up the paper the next morning and began to read, he was not disappointed. "Senator Xu murdered in Nightclub!" screamed the headline. Wong began to read more, phrases in particular jumping out at him, such as "second mayoral candidate killed", "killer identified as one from before", and "Mayor Tseng suspected; assassin left note for other candidates." Wong threw the paper aside as he finished his breakfast, looking out the window at the rising sun. Qiu Chu Xu and Tsui Sau Hen both dead; that left only him and Mao Yang Cheng competing against the mayor. Either one could be a target, but Wong knew that by the end of today's events there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who the next victim would most likely be. 

By the time the afternoon had arisen, Wong stood in full regalia, facing a crowd of roughly five thousand people. To his left was the Mayor Chow Ling Tseng himself, who seemed exceptionally annoyed. 

"In short, "Mayor".." pronounced Wong with relish, "What I am saying is that you are a blatant hypocrite!" The mayor's face was as red as his tie, and he favored the younger Wong with a baleful glare. 

"You have no idea what you are talking about, son. I have lived up to every promise made to the people!" Mayor Tseng then raised his arm, and the crowd gave an enthusiastic cheer. Wong waited until the echoes subsided before speaking again. 

"What about your political opponents? Two dead; one killed in his sleep, and the other brutally gunned down in a nightclub. How many more will die? Will I be next?" The crowd's cheers and smiles now turned to frowns and murmurs, recalling the events of the past week. 

"Are you insinuating that **I** had anything to do with these murders, Mr. Wong?!" the mayor very nearly screamed, his anger turning to what could be considered hysteria. 

"I do not _insinuate_ anything, Mayor Tseng! I accuse!" Wong then pointed one finger at the mayor, in a classic dramatic gesture. "That's right, Mayor Tseng, I accuse! Who else would be going after the mayoral candidates, hnnn?" It was all Mayor Tseng could do to not attack Wong right then; though it was obvious to all present what he wanted to do at that moment. 

"You... you don't have anything to back that up with.. you are just using this to further yourself!" declared Mayor Tseng.

Wong lowered his glasses, revealing his maroon eyes to the mayor and the crowd. "That is, if you don't get me first. Hnn, mayor? When will you send your thugs after me? Will I be had in my sleep, or do you have a more prestigious fate in store?" The mayor didn't respond... it was likely that he **couldn't** respond, if for no other reason than his response would include words not suitable for young children to hear. 

"I...I don't have to take this blatant slander." he muttered. Without another word, he climbed from the stage to a waiting limo, his bodyguards keeping the press and spectators at a distance. Wong did likewise, minus the guards. Not only could he scarcely afford guards, their mere appearance would ruin the image he was attempting to cultivate among the public. 

As he climbed into the limo, the driver looked back at him. "You're enjoying all of this, aren't you?" asked the man. Wong lowered his sunglasses slightly, smirking broadly. 

"You know me only too well, Urube... is everything in place?" Urube had now turned back to the road, but he nodded for Wong's benefit. 

"Yes.. although I advise you to follow my instructions to the letter." Wong abruptly stopped smirking, annoyed at Urube's almost condescending tone. 

"I know the stakes here, Urube." retorted Wong. Urube grunted slightly, as if to say "If you say so." as the limo drove through the city streets gracefully.

Three days later

As Wong approached the podium, he couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of fear. Everything was in place, true, but dwelling on what would take place this day still troubled him. Today he would engage in debate with the third mayoral candidate, Mao Yang Cheng. Mao, a short, balding man in his late forties, approached his own podium, giving the crowd his typical bored expression. It was extremely unlikely that Mao would even come close to becoming mayor (being a Neo Communist), but his talk of equality among workers and better wages drew the attention of many. 

Mao spoke first, as he did in most things. "Friends, workers, and countrymen, lend me your ears! We come here on this wondrous day to discuss an extremely vital topic.. the common man!" Wong sighed inwardly, knowing where this was going. Mao Yang Cheng had a reputation for going on and on, hardly ever even letting anyone else get a word in edgewise. 

"Yes, that's all well and good, Mr. Cheng." Wong finally interrupted. "..but what does class consciousness have to do with the sudden decrease in successful entrepreneurs?" 

Mao looked at Wong as though he was insane. "It has **everything** to do with business venture, Mr. Wong! Now, if I may continue, I shall proceed to.." His statement was cut off by an enormous explosion just behind the both of them, sending shrapnel and flaming equipment everywhere. The crowd gasped in fear and surprise, Mao Yang Cheng screamed and stared in dumb shock as one of the pillars fell onto him. He continued screaming even after he had been crushed, the wailing, monotonous cacophony synomous with the damned. 

As for Wong, he had a bit more sense and foresight. Though one of the pillars fell at him as well, he dived out of the way. As he ran for the podium's edge, shrapnel and debris pelted him, and the keening cries of people trying to flee didn't help. A chunk of debris struck him squarely in the head, and he fell limp to the floor, as the flames raged around him.


	4. Chapter III: An Unusual Reunion! Arrival...

Wong Yun Fat regained consciousness in, it seemed, the place where this had all began: a hospital. Standing around him was yet another doctor and Urube, disguised by a wig and a false nose. The doctor merely looked annoyed, as if he had other patients to care for. 

"I must leave temporarily, Mr. Wong. Your injuries are all minor at best, so you will be able to leave today." The doctor left Wong and Urube alone, and Wong instantly got up. 

"What'd I miss?" 

Urube merely chuckled at Wong's almost childlike impatience. "That Mao guy's already dead. Died while they were bringing him back here. As for everything else, the police did indeed find a piece of jewelry which should prove to be most interesting.. it's the wedding ring of Mayor Tseng's main bodyguard." Wong nodded in satisfaction. 

"Excellent." 

__

Four weeks later

For nearly two weeks, Wong Yun Fat found sleep robbed from him. The tallying of the votes (the election was of course held fifteen days ago) was as slow a process as ever, and this was taking quite it's toll on Wong. As he sat on the veranda, eating pocky and sipping coffee, the boy that delivered newspapers pedaled up, tossing the day's contents onto his table, nearly spilling his coffee. Wong unwrapped the paper with trembling hands and read the headline in complete numbness. "Wong Yun Fatt wins by a landslide!" declared the front page in seventy-two point font.

In that instant, Wong could not move. He could not breathe. Then he screamed in joy and glee, no doubt awakening poor Urube. (though at the moment he found he really didn't care) Reading on, Wong learned exactly what he had figured. The police had indeed found the ring at the crime scene, and had found DNA evidence as well. Though no charges had been filed, Wong was fairly certain that Mayor... **_former_** Mayor Tseng had decided his days of holding office were over. His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff, grouchy voice. 

"Nice of you to wake me..." 

Urube stood in the doorway to his kitchen, wearing his nightclothes and scratching his head grouchily. Wong merely smirked at his comrade. 

"Do I even need to tell you?" asked Wong proudly.

Urube fumbled for the coffee and began to make himself a cup, grunting in response. Wong slid the paper across the table and went upstairs to get cleaned up, as he did look pretty bad... then again, going for weeks with barely any sleep tends to do that to people.

When Wong descended again, Urube was dressed as well, and was now perusing the comics. As he saw Wong, he grinned. "Going to your big inauguration?" Wong sat down and grinned broadly, unwrapping his usual candy bar and eating. 

"Your plan truly was ingenious.." remarked Wong. "Even I'm surprised that you were able to pull it off." 

Urube's grin winded further. "I have a bit of experience in this sort of thing, I'm not one of your nameless minions." Wong chuckled briefly, then turned to face Urube, his voice serious once more. 

"Don't think that our fight is already over... in fact, one could say it hasn't even begun..." 

Urube looked at Wong as though he were a bit soft in the head, then took another drink of his coffee. 

"You're just being paranoid... what could the mayor possibly pull now?" 

Wong rolled his eyes, not too surprised at Urube's ignorance. "Not him, I meant that annoying Shuffle Alliance." Urube's eyes widened in realization, and he finished off his coffee. 

"Do you think they could still be a thorn in our plans? One would think that after the Devil Gundam mess, they would have hung up their hats." Even as Urube spoke, Wong consulted a laptop computer, barely the size of a cellular phone. 

"Hmmm.... the Black Joker, Argo Gulskii, has been missing ever since the incident ended. So is his warden, that Nastasha goon. They'll not be a problem, that's for sure." Urube now turned his attentions towards Wong's coffee, listening attentively. 

"The Jack of Diamonds and Club Ace, George de Sand and Sai Sici respectively, won't be a problem for us either... George has been appointed ambassador of Neo France, and Sai Sici is in the midst of a fierce legal battle with his monks... seems they kept all the money he earned from the gundam fights for themselves." 

"As for the other two?" asked Urube. 

"The Queen of Spades, Chibodee Crockett, is dead. He was gunned down during an autograph signing event by a fanatical member of the Black Panthers." 

Urube laughed at this revelation, coffee coming out of his nose and spilling out dangerously close to Wong. 

"Hey! Watch it!" remarked Wong, pulling back. 

Urube wiped away his tears of laughter, still giggling "I know...but still..." 

Wong merely sipped at the bare remnants of his coffee, his face turning more grim. 

"However, **he** is still around... the King of Hearts..." 

Urube's fists clenched at the mention of Domon Kasshu, as he usually did. "What do you intend to do about him?" he managed to ask. 

Wong shrugged off the question, not wanting to admit that he was unsure himself. 

"I suppose that, for the moment at least, it's his move."

__

Later that day

Standing before a crowd of listeners hanging on his every word, Wong was in his element. He had always had a gift for public speaking, and it was at times like this that he put them to good use. Though mayor was a long way from his old position as Prime Minister, it was a start. Urube was behind him, arms folded, wearing a clever disguise and looking down at the crowd. Since Wong had been "attacked", he had been able to pass Urube off as a bodyguard without too much scrutiny; before it would have looked suspicious. 

"This victory would not have been possible without you, the people. This is not my victory... indeed, it is **your** victory! Yes, your victory, victory in ridding yourselves of a corrupt and flawed public official!" declared Wong, an almost grandiose air to his words. As the crowd heartily applauded Wong's rhetoric, a sole voice spoke up from the crowd. 

"You people have just traded one corrupt official for another!" 

Wong's eyes narrowed, recognizing the voice. 

__

So, he's finally come.

Sure enough, Domon Kasshu leapt from the crowd to stand atop one of the nearby press vans. Below him in the crowd was his wife, Rain Mikamura. Domon wasted no time in speaking, as it was obvious what he had come all the way to Neo Hong Kong for.

"As gundam fight champion, I dealt with Wong Yun Fat in the 13th gundam fight! He's a lying, back-stabbing jerk who sold you all out to the Devil Gundam!" Wong looked back slightly, and Urube wisely stepped behind the curtain before Domon could notice him. The disguise might hide his identity, but better safe than sorry. Wong then turned to Domon, knowing equal accusations would not earn him the favor of the crowd. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, gundam fighter..." he said, well aware than no one in the audience save for himself, Domon, Rain, and Urube had any idea what the Devil Gundam was. 

"You filthy liar! It makes me sick to look at you!" Domon shouted at Wong, loudly enough for everyone present to hear his words. 

"I do not know why you bear me such a grudge." replied Wong calmly. "I have served the public well for years, but if you have a grievance we could always talk about it personally sometime..." Wong then paused to give the audience a perfectly innocent, confused look, a "What did I do?" look that no doubt earned him points with the crowd despite Domon's high popularity; the crowd was looking from him to Domon in wary tension. 

"Enough of your talk! I demand you step down right now, Wong! I won't let you get away with this!" Wong then smiled softly at Domon, a look that was simultaneously mocking and understanding. 

"Now Mr. Domon... this was a fair election, and the public have **chosen** to restore me to power." 

Domon seemed barely able to control his urge to leap onto the stage and begin beating Wong to a pulp, which he was perfectly capable of doing. He then snapped his fingers, and a huge shadow loomed overhead; the shadow of Domon's infamous God Gundam. Wong clenched his teeth; this would be the hardest part. He had no defenses whatsoever; at this point Domon had all the power... with the exception of the people, perhaps. Domon leaped up, landing in the God Gundam's outstretched palm. 

"Don't make me hurt you, Wong... you should have died with Urube and the Devil Gundam." Wong allowed himself to smirk blatantly, ever defiant. 

"If that is your wish, then kill me now Domon Kasshu. For I would give my life if necessary to defend the people, and if you kill me then no doubt I am a threat to the people." He held his arms out defiantly, and the crowd gave him a cheer. It was then that Domon realized the true genius of Wong's plan: he was indeed defenseless, but to kill him here and now would be to turn him into a martyr and forever lose the support of the masses. 

For what seemed an eternity, the God Gundam hovered over the crowd and stage, immensely powerful, fist clenched to crush Wong like a bug. Then Rain leapt up into the God Gundam's palm, and starting talking quietly to Domon. Since they were so high up, no one below could hear their words, but as they spoke the crowd could see Domon's fury transform to frustration and reluctant acceptance. Without another word, the God Gundam and it's passengers took off into the sky. Wong watched them go, a confident smirk emerging over his usually calm features. 

__

Domon Kasshu... I'm certain I haven't seen the last of him yet. However, he will now have to fight me in a way foreign to him, and I am far more adept on this battlefield than he.


	5. Chapter IV: The Pride of Neo Singapore! ...

Wong Yun Fat allowed himself a sigh of boredom as he and Urube walked into the Plexiglas double doors of the Paragon Institute, a Neo Singapore based company that specialized in mobile weapon production of the most unusual kind. This little excursion had been Urube's plan, not his, and he thought back to a few days ago as he wondered how the hell he had let Urube talk him into this.

"I'm telling you Wong, next time Domon Kasshu might not hesitate! You have to learn how to properly fight back if that happens, what can I say to make you realize that!?" shouted Urube to Wong

"He wouldn't dare, and besides, I don't feel like it. I'm the mayor of Neo Hong Kong, not some trashy gundam fighter!" Wong had replied, though he was repelled by the idea of piloting a mobile fighter for reasons other than prestige.

"I don't care, as your bodyguard, you're going to learn how to pilot, and that's the end of this discussion." Urube had stated, walking out of the room.

__

Perhaps Urube might not be as valuable an asset as I previously believed. I'll have to watch him a bit closely in the future...

That discussion had been a week ago, and much to Wong's surprise Urube had set up everything for a meeting with the lead engineer of the Paragon Institute to construct a custom mobile weapon for his personal use. By the time he had learned of this he was already on the plane though. Wong grumbled to himself absentmindedly.

__

The next time Urube tries to pull something like this, I have to put my foot down. But for now... its not like I have anything else better to do..

Situated on the outskirts of Neo Singapore, the successful Institute had it's own runway for private customers. Wong wasn't impressed; he had seen that before. Nor was he impressed with the cluster of buildings, most of them being made of pure onyx. 

As the pair entered the largest building, they were greeted by an unusual sight: a trio of mobile suit statues. This pattern would continue as the two proceeded deeper into the complex, Wong begrudgingly admitting to himself that the wide variety of mobile weapons the company had on display were interesting, to say the least. However, they were so only from an artistic perspective, and he had no intention of using any of these machines, no matter what Urube said or did. After all he was a politician, not some gundam fighter. 

"Would you two happen to be looking for me?" 

Wong and Urube both spun around to see standing behind them a young woman. She appeared to be in her early 20s, and wore a fashionable outfit under a lab coat. Though she was obviously some sort of scientist, she looked out of place in the lab coat, what with the her pendant and chic earrings. Her glasses were small and clipped to her nose, and her hair was bright red. Her eyes were the thing that stood out about her, though. They were dark green, and almost seemed to draw attention to themselves. She carried a clipboard in one hand, and her expression revealed a hint of amusement.

"Not quite." responded Wong impatiently. "We're looking for the..." Wong stopped in the realization that he had no idea who they were looking for, and turned to Urube. 

"Who **are** we looking for again?"

"The head engineer, of course." answered Urube, as if the fact was obvious.

The young woman grinned. "That would be me."

While Urube stared in blatant shock, Wong rolled his eyes. "You, the head engineer. Right."

The young woman's expression changed from amusement to indignation, and she held up the ID card clipped to one of her lab coat pockets. "Here's the proof, smart ass." she muttered. 

Wong prepared a retort, but looked down at the ID card first, lowering his glasses so that he could get a better view as he read the fine print. Sadira Kreuz. Paragon Institute Chief Engineer. Before Wong could read any more the incensed scientist withdrew the card. Wong pushed his glasses back up, the surprise evident, her snide remark temporarily forgotten.

__

Well now, I certainly wasn't expecting this. Judging from Urube's staring, I don't think he did either. Maybe this trip might be a bit more interesting than I'd thought.

"So, since you know me, who are you two?" asked Sadira.

Urube spoke up, since this appointment was his doing. "I am Gunjin Shitajiki, the man who set up this meeting, and this is Mayor Wong Yun Fat, my employer."

Sadira's eyes widened in surprise, and her indignation was temporarily forgotten. "The former Prime Minister of Neo Hong Kong?!"

"The genuine article."

Sadira shifted her clipboard from one arm to the other, and turned her attention back to "Gunjin." "Come with me to the production hangar. We can talk as we go." Without further ado she strode off down the hall. Wong raised an eyebrow at Urube before following her, wishing that he still had his old chair. Walking did get cumbersome after a while

As they walked down hallways and corridors, Sadira watched Urube, jotting down something on her clipboard. As they entered the hangar, Sadira guided the pair through various half-finished mobile weapons, finally stopping at what appeared to be a mobile fighter. Though the armor and right arm had not been completed, the design was large and bulky, vaguely reminiscent of the Bolt Gundam. Sadira turned to Urube, her hands on her hips. 

"Impressive build, obvious grapple-oriented fighting style, efficient energy consumption.... I believe this gundam is perfect for you, Mr. Shitajiki. It's only 41% complete, but we can have it ready by the end of the week if you wish." Sadira casually brushed a couple strands of hair out of her eyes, with an air of utter confidence about her.

__

Then again, I suppose I could be wrong. It **has** happened before...

Before Wong could correct her oversight, Urube held up one finger, stopping Sadira before she could go any further. 

"No, no! I wanted a mobile fighter for **him**, not me!" exclaimed Urube, pointing at Wong.

Sadira stared at Urube for a few second and the burst out laughing, very nearly dropping her clipboard.

"**Him**, pilot a gundam!? Ha ha ha!" Sadira finally managed to regain her composure and wiped tears from her eyes as Wong watched her, his annoyance becoming more and more blatant. 

"Yes, **I** pilot a gundam. What is so funny about that?" he finally asked.

Sadira looked at Wong, still chuckling, though not as loudly as before. "Nothing, nothing at all." she answered, though her response was entirely unconvincing. She wiped her glasses on her lab coat, then tore the top sheet of paper off the clipboard and threw it aside. She then turned her full attention to Wong, circling him and scribbling on the clipboard, muttering all the while.

Finally she looked up from the clipboard and faced both Wong and Urube, her hands on her hips. "Are you sure about this, Mr. Wong? After all, I don't want to say you're out of shape, but..."

"But what?" demanded Wong.

"Well, you're not exactly gundam fighter material." Sadira admitted. "To be frank, you just wouldn't fit well in anything. You're too small to use a bulky, armored gundam, and you're too scrawny to make use of a light, nimble gundam." Her tone made it obvious that she was trying to speak without insulting him, which angered Wong all the more. 

When Wong spoke, he was calm and cool as ever. "As the head engineer for the Paragon Institute, I do believe it's your job to find and / or create a mobile fighter for whomever commissions one, am I right?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Wong smirked. "Then I advise you to do your job and stop whining about my physique. Or, if you wish, I can simply take my business elsewhere... and the business of all of Neo Hong Kong with me."

Sadira frowned, but knew better than to retort; she realized how thoroughly she had pissed off the mayor. "Don't worry, I'll find something."

"I'm sure you will."

"Then it seems our business here is concluded." Wong turned and strode away, leaving Urube to work out anything else with.

__

What a rude girl... it's quite surprising that someone like her could be head of anything. Then again, she would do well to remember who I am. I can always take care of that...

Urube was silent the whole of the return trip, and he spent most of said trip perusing a notebook that Sadira had given him. Wong, on the other hand, tried a few new flavors of pocky he had been meaning to. The day hadn't been a total loss, but it left much to be desired.

When they returned home, it was quite late. Urube bade Wong good night and retired to his room. Though Wong initially tried to sleep, after thirty minutes he learned that, for the moment, he was getting nowhere.

__

I know I had quite a bit of pocky on the way back here, but still...

Rising from his bed, Wong got up and looked around his room. Though he had lost many of the luxuries he reveled in as Prime Minister of earth and space, he had enough money to restore his personal quarters to their original condition. Dragons stared at him menacingly from their place in the wall scrolls and gundam fighter models sat on their shelves, cast in shadow. A single portrait dominated the room, one he had saved since childhood and enlarged for this purpose.

Wong rose from his bed, knocking his teddy bear to the ground in the process. He quickly bent and put the bear back on the bed. Of all of his personal possessions this one was the oldest, dating back to his infancy, at a time where it was bigger than he was. He had kept it all these years, paying handsome sums of money to ward the effects of time away. Still in his night robe, he walked to the balcony and stepped outside.

The gentle tide of Neo Hong Kong's waters greeted him below, as the looming orb of the full moon did above. Since he hadn't had enough money yet to purchase an apartment in the heart of his beloved city, he had to settle for this. Yet, it wasn't nearly that bad. Looking down at the rush of the waves onto the beach, he had an impulse.

__

Perhaps a walk will calm my chocolate ridden system enough to allow for a peaceful sleep upon my return? It certainly is worth trying, I suppose.

Donning his familiar glasses, Wong strode out onto the beach silently. He was barefoot, and almost comical in his night robe. As he strode over the sand, he was reminded of having walked across beaches much like this one on his youth, back when he had been a very small boy. He reached a small hill and climbed to the top, gazing at the new sight before him.

In the distance stood Neo Hong Kong, proud and vibrant. Neon lights shone like beacons, and the activity of the city was obvious even to so far away a spectator. Gazing at the city like this reminded him of the nights when he would stand at the window of his apartment and admire the city below him, content in the fact that under his guidance Neo Hong Kong would grow to unprecedented levels.

__

If it hadn't been for Domon's interference, all would have gone according to plan... No, I can't honestly say that. Eventually the Devil Gundam would have turned on me, and then I would have been no more than one of it's DG cell-infested minions. I suppose a part of me knew that, having studied it so extensively, but I didn't want to give up the prospect of so much power... and in the process, I ended up losing very nearly everything.

Looking out at Neo Hong Kong like this made Wong feel almost like an outsider, though he had been born and raised in the city. His small oversight had ended up humiliating both Neo Hong Kong and himself. As he studied the far off megalopolis, he looked down and clenched his hand into a fist.

Never again... I'm going to bring us both up again, Neo Hong Kong. I won't rest until I regain our status as the rightful leaders of earth and space. And once I've done that, people will know me again as Prime Minister Wong Yun Fat! Only this time, I won't let anything slip through my grip...

Wong chuckled softly as he mused over his grandiose vision, the sound of his laughter seeming to merge with the break of the surf below him. 


	6. Chapter V: The Mystery Deepens! Faulkner...

The prelude to morning in Neo Hong Kong. The sun could barely be seen on the horizon, as if it hesitated to break the rule of the night. Dew and the remnants of a small shower of rain clung to the buildings and the plaintain trees. At exactly 7:30 A.M. a small car departs from the home of Wong Yun Fat, it's destination the Central District. The sole person in said car is Wong himself, not needing a bodyguard for day to day work. He arrived at the government building, and made his way to his office on the 33rd floor. The building had a total of 41 floors, and his position indicated his prestige. Though he was indeed mayor of Neo Hong Kong, he was not by far the most powerful person in the city. Rich, powerful old men resided on the upper floors, men who were well aware of Wong's past and present motivations. With Neo Hong Kong and Neo Japan working so closely, not of all of these powerful men were even native citizens of Neo Hong Kong. As Wong sat at his desk, musing over these thoughts while perusing a proposal to erect a shopping center in the Lower District, his computer made the jingling noise that signified a new arrival in the email box.

Pushing his sunglasses up a bit, Wong swiveled and clicked onto the message. It was composed by his secretary, Liai.

"Mr. Wong, the executive boards wishes to see you in their office immediately."

Wong stared at the screen in mild surprise, his sunglasses slipping down a bit. As one could guess, this group of men effectively held all power over Neo Hong Kong. Noting the "immediately", he rose from his chair and stepped into the nearby elevator that brought him to the 40th floor. 

__

Hmmm, the board wishes to see me. No doubt this summons has something to do with the approaching 14th Gundam Fight.

The 40th floor was relatively small in terms of number, only three or four rooms occupied it. However, each one of these rooms was equal in size to seven or eight rooms below. As Wong stepped from the elevator, a pair of awaiting valets guided him into the room where the executive board was waiting.

When Wong entered the room, he was a bit surprised. Instead of the five or six people he was expecting, a group of twenty plus people awaited him. However, not all of them were from Neo Hong Kong, or even on the executive board. He recognized a few of these newcomers through meeting them at the 13th Gundam Fight. Giovanni Lutz, Neo Germany's representative. Faulkner Essex, a wealthy buisnessman. Even Prime Minister Karato, the man who held supreme power over both Neo Japan and Neo Hong Kong, was there. One of the senior members looked over at Wong and gestured to a chair. 

"Welcome, Mayor Wong. Please have a seat."

Ever the image of confidence and refinement, Wong sat at his seat, facing his benefactors.

The senior members turned to Karato, and Wong knew at once that this meeting had been mostly his doing. In fact, he was fairly sure that the members of the executive board were about as in the dark about the purpose of this meeting as he. Wong searched the faces of the foreign men. Karato's face revealed smug awareness, Giovanni's hungry greed, and Faulkner's general indifference. 

"Mayor Wong Yun Fat, a pleasure to finally meet you again." 

Wong turned to Karato, wary of the old man. His knowing look bothered Wong, and he knew that there had been no love lost between him and Karato during the 13th Gundam Fight.

"The pleasure is all mine... _Prime Minister_ Karato, but what do I owe the honor of this meeting?"

Giovanni Lutz turned to face Wong, a cigar in his hand. The Neo German exuded the image of the wealthy businessman, but it was more than clear that he was still thirsty for more.

"You ah vell aware thaht the fourteenth guundam fight is approaching..." he said, his German accent dripping from his speech. "... but things vill be handled much more differently thihs vear."

Wong leaned forward, steepling his hands and watching the Neo German man. He was still unaware as to why Neo Germany would be involved in the affairs of Neo Japan and Neo Hong Kong.

"I had assumed as much... but why would the Neo German nation be concerned with the affairs of our Neo Hong Kong?"

Giovanni sneered at Wong, his contempt visible. "Since Neo Hong Kong and Neo Japan vere responsible for the tragedy thaht vas the Devil Gundam, the nations of the world ah taking a great interest in who vill be representing Neo Hong Kong this vear." 

Karato's smug look turned into a full grin. 

"You see, Wong, you are simply too well associated with the Devil Gundam for us to allow you to go to the gundam fight. Allowing you into the position of mayor was a risk in and of itself."

Wong's eyes narrowed under his glasses, and his hands clenched into fists under the table.

__

So, this is what this is about... I can guess who Karato has in mind to represent Neo Hong Kong and Neo Japan... and with these powerful men backing him.

Karato looked to Faulkner, and for the first time unease crept into his voice. "Is this decision okay with you, Mr. Essex?"

__

That's strange... it's almost as if Karato is afraid of that Faulkner man. I was starting to wonder why he was here....

Faulkner lifted his wine glass to his mouth and sipped at it carelessly. To Wong's surprise, no one in the room dared to move or even speak. All present seemed to be hanging on what he would say. Then again, as the owner of one of the most powerful companies in the known galaxy, it wasn't surprising that Faulkner Essex commanded a formidable presence.

Instead of turning to face Karato, Faulkner turned and stared directly at Wong. Wong lowered his glasses, allowing the two men to see each other directly. Faulkner's eyes were a dark shade of green, a shade Wong had seen somewhere before, and his gaze was as penetrating as a drill. However, it wasn't just his eyes. Something else about the man made Wong feel as though he were being watched... in more ways than one.

Faulkner closed his eyes and smirked. "For the moment, I'll reserve my opinion. I wish to learn a bit more about the aspects of this scenario before I come to a conclusion."

Karato's face turned as red as his nose. It was clear that he was less than enthused at the tycoon's response.

"But... why the hell not?!"

Faulkner spun to face Karato, and sipped at his wine again, almost oblivious to the older man's outburst.

"That is my decision. If you have a problem with it, _Karato_, you can always talk to me about it later."

Karato seethed, but did not respond. Giovanni was unable to hide his disappointment. Wong, on the other hand, stared at Faulkner, for the first time in his life baffled.

Something's not right here.. and I intend to find out just what all the stakes in this situation are. For the moment, though, it appears I am in debt to Faulkner... though I still have every intention of discerning what his true motives are.

Faulkner looked at Wong and smiled knowingly. Karato snatched one of Giovanni's cigars and sniffed at it.

"I suppose then, that this meeting is adjourned. However, I advise you to watch yourself very carefully, Mayor Wong. I know I will."

The executive officials of Neo Hong Kong, who had been about as powerless in this meeting as Wong himself, rose to leave. Only when Faulkner had arisen and left the table did Giovanni lean forward and begin whispering furiously to Karato. Wong rose and made his way towards the exit.

When Wong stepped into the elevator, to his surprise Faulkner Essex was inside. The two waited in silence as the elevator lowered to the 33rd floor. As Wong stepped from the elevator, Faulkner smirked.

"Do be sure to say hello to Urube Ishikawa for me, won't you?"

Wong spun around to face Faulkner, but the elevator doors had closed before he could even get out a reply. However, the lingering image of Faulkner's eyes still remained in Wong's mind.

Later that day

His laptop computer in the passenger seat, Wong Yun Fat drove home, mulling over the events of the day. He had spent the rest of the day learning as much as he could about the three men who seemed to hold hid future in their hands. As he had guessed, Giovanni Lutz and Karato had a long-standing friendship, and Karato had even financed Giovanni's campaign last year. Karato's plan was obvious; he wanted to keep Wong from becoming too powerful, that way he could gain absolute power should Neo Japan and Neo Hong Kong win the 14th Gundam Fight. Giovanni's role in things was a bit more odd, considering his nation would be competing against Karato's. 

However, Wong wasn't nearly as concerned with those two as he was with Faulkner Essex. Apparently the man knew, or at least suspected, that he had at least encountered Urube Ishikawa. Despite this, Faulkner had halted both Karato and Giovanni in their tracks, and Wong had no idea why. Though Faulkner was of Neo-Italian descent, he held no ties to the nation, preferring the role of business mogul. He was in the highest of circles, and was know throughout Earth and space. His company, Faulkner Enterprises, dealt with everything from genetics and home electronics to mobile fighter construction. In fact, it was his materials that had been used by a good majority of the wealthier nations. 

Prior to this day, Wong had never met Faulkner, and he was fairly sure that Faulkner's deceased father had not had any business ties to his own family. Nor had Faulkner had any sort of involvement in the Devil Gundam affair. He intended to learn a bit more, but for the moment he needed to consult Urube.

Wong's blood red Porsche pulled up to his home, and he stepped into his home. He found Urube swimming in his pool outside. As Wong approached the pool, Urube floated over, his face still dry. Apparently he preferred not to go under, for obvious reasons. As Wong slumped into a beach chair, Urube grinned.

"Hard day at work, Mr. Mayor?"

"This is no time to be glib, Urube!" snapped Wong.

Urube's grin turned into a more resentful expression; he was not used to Wong being so pissed.

"What? Someone at work call you gay?"

Wong blinked, completely unaware of where _that_ came from. Urube stared at him for a few moments before the light of realization shone in his eyes.

"Oh, you didn't know. I suppose you should read that paper on the table, then."

Annoyed but intrigued, Wong reached for the tabloid near him and looked down at it. He didn't have to look far. The subject that Urube had referred to was staring him in the face, as was a picture of Wong and his bodyguard holding hands and watching a wrestling match. The picture immediately struck Wong as being a charade, as Wong never went to wrestling matches nor did he have Urube accompany him on personal outings. In addition, if one looked hard enough, one could see that the "Wong" in the picture had a nice, small mustaches, oddly reminiscent of Adolf Hitler.

"And just what, may I ask, is this?" demanded Wong angrily.

"I'm not sure.." said Urube hesitantly. "That **picture** of me is off too, if you noticed. My hair seems to have mysteriously changed from brown to red."

Wong scanned the tabloid further. As he looked, a small clause at the bottom caught his interest. Apparently the picture had been sent to the tabloid by a person calling himself or herself "Mordred."

Sighing, Wong threw the paper aside, making a mental note to look into the name "Mordred" later. After careful thought, Wong decided to wait on telling Urube about Faulkner's knowledge. Instead, he decided to address the new problem of the tabloid.

"So, how much does this tabloid circulate?" he asked. Urube sighed, still floating in the pool.

"Enough to damage your credibility. I mean, let's face it, most men of your age and position are already married, or at least have girlfriends."

Wong reaches for a nearby glass of wine and sipped at it. Urube had a point, one he had thought about long before. The fact of the matter was, he simply had too much ambition to be tied down by a woman. That and most of the women he had met in the course of his life had been cheap whores out for a "piece of the Prime Minister." Wong shivered slightly at that thought, reminded of his early days as ruler of Earth and space.

"That's true, but it's not as though I have any options. I suppose I could always just find some single lawyer or something, but I really don't want to go through all that trouble. To be frank, I don't feel like it."

After a bit of silence, Urube grinned at Wong from the pool, the light of the setting sun glinting off of his faceplate.

"I believe I have an idea."


	7. Chapter VI: The Ultimate Weapon! Gleamin...

On a day not dissimilar to any other, a plane of formidable size can be seen departing from Neo Hong Kong. It's use is reserved for government officials, and although usage is limited, certain men are able to pull a few strings and use the plane more than once per year. One of these men is Neo Hong Kong's Wong Yun Fat, a man with great power and greater enemies. However, these thoughts were far from Wong's mind.

"I tell you, Urube, you are insane. Completely, utterly, and hopelessly insane. I thought the psychoanalysts were exaggerating, but apparently I was mistaken. Horribly mistaken."

It was rare for **Wong**, of all people, to label someone or something insane, especially Urube, a man he'd forgiven when few others could. However, as was his wont, Urube remained stoic and placid in the face of Wong's derision.

"Well, if you have another solution to this scandal, I'd love to hear it."

Wong ground his teeth, his annoyance more than evident. He was all too aware of his fall from grace, but recent events had only made the situation more evident in his mind. Coupled with the fact that all his research on Faulkner had turned up nothing of any real use, his annoyance was borderlining on rage. Urube's "helpful suggestion" had only added frustration to this gamut of emotion.

"This is hardly a solution at all... it seems more the pipe dream of a would-be-dictator."

Urube's eyes flashed slightly, just as Wong knew they would, but he did not pursue the subject. Urube knew Wong well enough to know that, in his current frame of mind, an argument would be lethal.

"Consider the situation rationally... Sadira Kreuz is a prominent, fairly wealthy engineer with ties to Neo Singapore's elite. She wasn't born into wealth, but earned it, which will earn you points with the crowds. And..." paused Urube, giving Wong a rare sly look. "She doesn't look all that bad, either."

"You're forgetting the fact that she hates me with a passion. For that matter, I don't particularly care for her, either."

"Details, details. All trivial. It's not as though you'd be dating her for any length of time. After this whole scandal has died down, you can ditch her and return to your teddy bear."

Wong's eyes narrowed, and he pulled his sunglasses down to let Urube know it.

"I won't tolerate comments like that, Urube Ishikawa."

"....... Of course. I apologize."

Urube has been rather rebellious as of late. With all that has happened, I can't be sure anymore just where his loyalty truly lies. After all, Karato could just as easily clear his name as I, and he served under the man far longer than he has I

Wong's thoughts were interrupted by a notable tremor as the plane settled down onto the Paragon Institute's runway. The reason for this second trip had been that Sadira wanted to test the prototype mobile fighter. However, Urube had seen an opportunity to make use of the situation, much to Wong's chagrin.

As they stepped from the plane, a car was waiting to whisk them to the testing site. Wong and Urube were both silent the whole of the trip, both deep in thought.

__

However, I suppose he has a point. It seems as though I have no choice, really. At least until I can find out just who "Mordred" is...

The car stopped in a lush, grassy field a fair distance away from both the Paragon Institute facilities and Neo Singapore itself. The landscape reminded Wong of the field that the Rose Gundam and God Gundam had dueled on, not too long ago. Awaiting them was a strange sight indeed, and even Wong couldn't help but blink in surprise.

Her hands on her hips and looking as impatient as she had the moment they had met her, Sadira Kreuz stood in the shadow of a mobile fighter. It was of average height, perhaps a bit taller than the standard mobile fighter. It carried no guns or other handheld weapons for that matter. Nevertheless, it still caught the eye, solely because of it's appearance. Giant gundarium sunglasses covered the green eyes, and the armor had been modeled and shaped into the appearance of Wong's business suit. It even wore an enormous rendition of Wong's trenchcoat, thrown back so that it resembled a cape of sorts. In all, the Gundam looked like a gigantic nutcracker in the likeness of Wong himself.

Urube couldn't help it. The moment he saw the mobile fighter in detail, he doubled over and fell to the ground in fits of laughter, a strange sight for such a normally stoic man.

Sadira grinned. "Does this Politician Gundam suit your needs, Mr. Wong?"

Wong's sunglasses had fallen so low that they threatened to fall off of his face at any given moment. However, he was too entranced by the sight of himself immortalized in Gundam form to notice.

"Well, ... I 'd imagine I should.... err... test it first... does it work?"

Sadira's grin widened, obviously pleased with their respective reactions. While Wong gaped, Urube continued to roll on the ground around them, crying from hysteria, his high-pitched laughter breaking through their conversation every now and then.

"I should hope so. We at the Paragon Institute **are** professionals, after all."

Sadira reached over and pushed up Wong's sunglasses. Her actions startled Wong out of his reverie, and she laughed, the first time he had heard her really laugh. It wasn't all that unpleasant a sound.

"Don't act so surprised. Wait, you'll love this.." Sadira paused to point up at the Politician Gundam's sunglasses, as if signifying something.

"The Politician Gundam has been calibrated to respond to your unique voice pattern, and it's core lander will come when you bid it so. Why don't you try it?"

__

Well, this should be interesting, to say the least. Maybe fatal to me, but interesting nonetheless.

Wong smirked, the light glinting off of his sunglasses. He struck his trademark pose, a stick of pocky in one hand.

"Gundam!"

This call was emphasized by a sudden bite into the pocky, producing a sufficient crunching noise. The Politician Gundam's eyes flashed, and the core lander suddenly departed from the back of the mobile fighter, heading straight for Wong. It was the same tan as the gigantic "trenchcoat", and it's thrusters had been shaped to appear as sleeves, giving the core lander the strange appearance of a smaller version of the trenchcoat. It landed right next to the pair, nearly crushing Urube, who was still rolling on the ground in laughing fits.

Sadira looked at the core lander, her pride for the creation obvious. 

"Well? Are you going to just sit there or get in?"

Casting one last wistful glance at the car they had come here in, Wong climbed into the core lander, and stepped into the cockpit. He had only piloted one mobile fighter prior to this, and the results of that excursion hadn't been all that fun.

With a slight pause, the core lander took off and docked with the main cockpit, allowing Wong into the main cockpit. As he stepped inside, the gigantic cylinder hummed to life and the twin rings began to circle above him. 

__

I have a feeling this may be painful...

As the rings came down, Wong gritted his teeth as he experienced for the first time the drawbacks of the mobile trace system. The skintight material was colored the same shade of green as his hair, and the traditional prongs were gold, and emblazoned on the chest was a single stick of pocky encircled by a red ring. He bit his lip as he struggled through the material, a facet which he had not been present in his experience with the Walter Gundam.

Sadira's face popped up in front of Wong. She looked slightly concerned. Behind her, Urube's hysterical squeals had started to die down into general cackling.

"Are you okay in there, Mr. Wong?"

"Yes... I'm fine..."

With a final near-scream of pain, Wong stepped to his feet, completely clad in mobile trace garb. For the first real time in his life, he found himself interfacing with the a Gundam. He experimentally moved one of the hands, and the Politician Gundam did likewise. He hesitantly brought his hands to his face, staring at them and at the same time staring at the Politician Gundam's hands.

__

No matter how many times I've seen this process repeated in the Gundam Fights, it didn't really help me know what it was really like. Oh well, at least now I know something new. Mobile trace systems hurt. I'm certainly glad I don't have to do this for a living.

Sadira's face appeared once more on the screen. Apparently Urube had recovered, for he stood over her shoulder, straightening his tie. Yet no sooner had he seen Wong in his mobile trace suit than had he fallen to the ground, in laughing fits once again. Sadira seemed professionally oblivious to the bodyguard's laughter.

"Try it's weaponry. In accordance with your... ah, trademark, we've outfitted the Politician Gundam with a new type of weapon. We've taken to calling them pocky funnels.

"Pocky funnels?"

"They function much the same way as Neo France's rose bits. You have to will them into mobilizing and attacking."

__

I suppose it can't be too hard...

Closing his eyes behind the sunglasses, Wong focused all of his mental power towards the Gundam. As he did so, the Politician Gundam's trenchcoat flew open, and several long metallic rods flew out. The rods had been painted so that they looked convincingly similar to pocky. The rods hovered in midair in front of the sunglasses-wearing Gundam.

Though Wong had never used this type of weapon before, he knew what to do. Focusing all of his thoughts on a target, he watched in satisfaction as the pocky funnels flew down at Urube. Somehow the sight of the enormous pocky funnels coming at him made him realize how serious the situation was, as he quickly stopped laughed and ran. Wong made sure the pocky funnels attacked directly where Urube had last been. Laughing, Wong lost his concentration, and the pocky funnels returned to the Politician Gundam automatically.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind... but nonetheless you're a natural with mental weapons, Mr. Wong."

"Really, now?"

"Yes... I've never seen a person master remote weapons so quickly." She paused, and smirked. "Apparently my early assumption was accurate."

While Sadira talked to Wong, Urube was busy catching his breath and straightening his tie. He flashed a murderous look up at the Politician Gundam. Though Wong knew he couldn't see him, he smirked nevertheless. 

"Well, this test has proven useful. You can step out of the Gundam now, Mr. Wong."

Though Wong wasn't a man to take orders, he was slightly relieved to get out of the Gundam. The skintight mobile trace suit was annoying him, and he still felt out of place inside the mobile fighter. However, his greatest reason for balking against piloting the Politician Gundam (or any Gundam, for that matter) was one buried deep within his psyche, and one that even he didn't know about.

As Wong stepped down from the core lander, in his regular garb once more, Sadira smirked. Whether she was pleased with his performance or the performance of the Gundam was impossible to say.

"Not bad at all, Mr. Wong. With this data, we'll have your Politician Gundam completed in less than two weeks."

Urube was now standing behind Wong, and apparently his anger at having been chased around by the pocky funnels had faded. He leaned close to Wong when Sadira wasn't looking and whispered in his ear.

"Now's the perfect time... ask her!"

In all the excitement of the moment, Wong had forgotten about the main reason he had come. He bit his lip, looking at Sadira in a new way. She wasn't really that bad looking. A bit rude, perhaps... but she'd do for his plans. However, he had to ask her first.

"Erm... Ms. Kreuz?"

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you would be so kind as to... ah.. err..."

She waited patiently, a trait that Wong did not possess in large supply. It was obvious that this trait was one that had helped her attain such a high position.

".. if you would join me at dinner."

Sadira's eyes widened, making her glasses that much more prominent.

"Are you asking me out, Mr. Wong?"

Wong hesitated just a moment. He had not dated much in his life, and women were one of the few subjects he was unfamiliar with. Yet, for the moment, he had no choice.

"I suppose I am." 

Urube stepped in between Wong and Sadira, all grins. 

"He'll meet you on Saturday at 8:00, okay?"

Wong pushed Urube aside, not wanting him to appear dominant. After all, **he** was the one in charge.

"Let's make it Sunday at 9:00."

Sadira closed her eyes and smiled slightly. When she was smiling, she didn't look nearly as severe... nor as professional.

"Sounds good to me."

As Sadira walked back to the Gundam, Wong and Urube got back in the Paragon Institute car that would drive them back to the plane.

As soon as they got into the car, Wong looked at Urube, annoyed anew.

"I don't need you to butt in like that, you know. I'm perfectly capable of handling any given situation."

"Sure you are... that's why you were sitting there gaping."

Wong lowered his glasses and stared into Urube's eyes.

"I told you this when we were coming up here, and I'm telling you again. You are under my employ, and protection for that matter, so it would be in your best interests to do as I say."

Urube folded his arms and did not respond. Despite that, Wong felt he had gotten his point across to the former major.

__

At least he's been warned. Next time there won't be any excuse.

As the car drove back to Neo Singapore, the scene shifted from Wong, in favor of a privately owned satellite in orbit high above the Earth. Within it's interior, a man sat, cast in shadow. In front of him were large screens displaying the interior of the plane Wong and Urube had just boarded as well as the Paragon Institute hangar where the Politician Gundam was being returned.

The man's right hand emerged from the shadows. It wore two rings. One was a simple gold band on his ring finger; the other one mounted an impressive ruby, and rested on his index finger. He grasped a golden goblet and sipped casually, the red wine flashing briefly. The man sat the goblet back down, and his hand withdrew into the shadows.

The man smirked, allowing a glimpse at his face. Though the whole of him was his cast in shadow, his right eye gleamed in the dark like a jewel, in a way that no natural human eye could gleam.

"Soon, my old friend... soon."


	8. Chapter VII: Dangerous Masquerade! A Day...

Author's Note: The various Japanese phrases scattered throughout this chapter were taken from the lyrics of "Hong Kong Sightseeing", which can be found on the G Gundam Round 5 soundtrack CD. I really recommend listening to the song while you read, since it sets the tone for most of this chapter. I'd like to take this time to thank the people who supported and encouraged me to continue this fic; you know who you are. Sorry for the late update; enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wong's musings on Hong Kong at the end of his lunch were taken from the poem "Hong Kong", by Wang Tao.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

One of the most populated cities in the world, Neo Hong Kong lives up to it's moniker as the 'City of Life'.

This fact is the most evident in the area named the 'Upper District', where people come by the hundreds to purchase or peddle countless goods. Within one of these clamorous shop-fronts, two people strode from booth to booth, in a foreigner's paradise.

Born and raised in Neo Singapore, a city with a bit less than half the population of Neo Hong Kong, Sadira Kreuz was almost overwhelmed by the vastness of the Upper District – the vendors, the crowds, the smells, the noise – all of it. 

"Ooo! Look at that red dragon statue! That peacock is so detailed! I've never even seen one of these fish before!"

Wong Yun Fat grinned as his guest gaped at the various wares around them. He had not come to this part of Neo Hong Kong for some time, and it was refreshing for him. It reminded him of his youth, when he would sneak out of school and walk the streets, usually going to all the candy vendors and trying out the various types of pocky. He could get pocky at home, of course, but where was the fun in that?

Smirking, Wong strode over tapped Sadira on the shoulder.

"I take it they don't sell this sort of thing in Neo Singapore?"

Embarrassed by her outburst, Sadira stammered. "I'm certain they do... it's just that I don't get out all that much, and..."

Wong gently put his hand up, still smiling. "There's no need for apologies; you haven't seen anything yet. Come with me, and I'll show you true art."

"Really? I can't imagine anything more intricate than this..."

"Well, you're going to in a few minutes." He grinned.

She smiled, almost shyly. "If you say so, Mr. Wong."

"Please, call me Wong."

Kuwa nakya sonson hara ippai!

Kanton ryouri o hara ippai!

umai mono aru yo! Aru yo!

Fukahire! ise ebi!

Tsubame no su...!

Gaido mappu o miru keredo

o-mise ga doko daka o-mise ga

wakan nai!

Taxi no wan-chan ni kiitatte

sappari kotoba ga sappari

wakan nai!

itsu no manika maigo da yo!

kouban ga doko daka kouban ga

wakan nai!

konna ni onaka wa pekpeko sa!

tonikaku tonikaku

yatai de nani ka katte tabe you!

"Look at the size of these things! They're amazing!"

Looking around the room, Wong was pleased to see that the quality of Mr. Thai's work had not decreased in the time since he had come here. This small shop, nearly hidden from the eye altogether by the pair of enormous buildings that were on either side of it, was the place where Wong had commissioned the figurines of Gundam Fighters that would be used on his chessboard during the 13th Gundam Fight. Although no Gundams graced the shelves or walls, a number of other sculptures did, including a pair of dragons that were easily as tall as Wong himself. Looking over, Wong could tell that Sadira was just as impressed with the marble idols as he was.

"You like my guardians, yes?"

Wong turned around immediately, recognizing the voice of his old associate. Noticing him, Sadira followed suit.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise. Mr. Thai, how have you been?"

Mr. Thai was a short, rotund man who looked to be in his early fifties, judging by the color of his hair. His face was round and friendly, with all the geniality of any Hong Kong businessman. 

"Ah, Mr. Wong. It good to see you again. You not come here for some time." 

Wong closed his eyes behind his glasses, knowing that the old man was trying to make him feel guilty. He decided to change the subject. 

"Mr. Thai, I would like you to meet Sadira Kreuz."

Sadira, still inspecting the huge dragons, looked over suddenly. She and Mr. Thai exchanged greetings.

"Your work is simply remarkable, sir."

Mr. Thai smiled at her praise, his face growing even more friendly. "I do what I can. We all do what we can." He then turned back to Wong.

"You bring pretty girl here. Pretty girl like her deserve pretty things."

Sadira, realizing what he was getting at, shook her head, already having seen the price. "Oh no, Wong. You couldn't..."

Wong lowered his glasses. "Truth be told, I was thinking exactly that. Name your price"

"Three hundred and ninety two thousand dollars for the pair of them. I give you discount."

Sadira gasped, as the figure was twice what she had seen. She was fairly wealthy, but the equivalent of fifty six thousand US dollars was still nothing to be throwing around.

"Wong, you don't have to.. it's far too expensive..."

Ignoring her pleas, Wong withdrew a checkbook and a pen from his trenchcoat, and crouched on the counter as he scribbled the enormous figure.

"An excellent choice, Mr. Wong." said Mr. Thai. "You want these delivered to your home, yes?"

Wong nodded. When he turned to face Sadira, she had tears in her eyes.

"You jerk! I told you not to buy those! They're too expensive!"

Wong smirked slightly. "Don't worry, I have enough money to pay for those things ten times over." His smirk turned to a full grin. "Besides, it'll remind you of this trip when you go back home."

As the two walked out of Mr. Thai's shop, hand in hand, Sadira was silent, now doubt still embarrassed by Wong's extravagant purchase. Wong took the opportunity to think about the next place on the "tour" to himself.

Now she'll be able to take a piece of Neo Hong Kong home with her. It's only fitting, all things considered. Although, if she isn't impressed with my city by now, she will be by the time lunch is through. A trip to Happy Valley will..."

Wong's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a person standing in the drove of masses that his mind pulled all of his attention to. In the time since he had last seen her, her appearance had not changed much. She still wore the same pink skirt and shirt, the same blue jacket, same white boots. Her hairstyle had not changed either. In fact, it was as if she had stepped right out of Wong's memories of the 13th Gundam Fight and into the present.

"Why... that's Rain Mikamura!" he cried.

Sadira looked over at his outburst, to see him staring intensely at a young woman across the street. Considering his immense purchase, she didn't want to be rude, but she felt a bit insulted.

"Who's she? Your ex?

Wong blinked, then outright laughed, surprised to say the least. Whatever he was expecting her to say, that was definitely not it.

"Of course not! She's from Neo Japan!"

"So, you like the foreigners? That explains a lot..."

"No, no, no! We've never had anything like that!" protested Wong. "She's married to Domon Kasshu!"

His guest's frown turned to sudden recognition. "That guy who won the 13th Gundam Fight?"

"Yes... him." Wong's face hardened a bit, remembering his confrontation with Domon not too long ago. 

"I wonder what she's doing here?" pondered Sadira. "Maybe she's buying Domon something for his birthday or something..."

Wong waved his hand dismissively, though he made a mental note to himself to look into it later. "In any case, that's not our concern. Right now we need to get to Happy Valley."

Sadira closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember where she had heard that name before. 

"The racetrack? Why would we go there? You want to bet on a race to win all that money back or something?"

Wong grinned his trademark devious grin, lowering his glasses. "You'll see."  


Kawa nakya sonson moteru dake!

Burando shouhin moteru dake!

yasui mono aru yo! Aru yo!

Kashimia! houseki! kawa seihin...!

Gaido mappu o miru keredo

o-mise ga doko daka o-mise ga

wakan nai!

ayashii oba-chan warai nagara

Bakku o yama hodo bakku o

mottekuru!

itsu no manika kawa sareta!

hon mono nise mono hon mono

wakan nai!

omiyage kaenai kaenai

doushiyou!

uryuucha kuukou de katte kaero!

The racecourse in Neo Hong Kong christened Happy Valley is unquestionably one of the most popular sources of entertainment in the entire city. A ticket alone costs six hundred and sixty eight Hong Kong dollars. As old as Hong Kong itself, the course is a symbol of wealth and prestige. Run by the most powerful men and women in Neo Hong Kong, most can only guess at how these privileged few people spend their afternoons at Happy Valley. Fortunately for our friend Wong, he is himself among these aristocrats, and owns a private box high above the racecourse. It is here that he has taken his date Sadira Kreuz to eat lunch.

With a Neo English official to the right of her and a pair of Neo Italian tycoons on her left, Sadira felt a bit out of place as she poked at her roast Peking duckling. In contrast, Wong looked perfectly at home as he ate his shark's fin soup. Every now and then he would pause and glance down at the crowds below, sipping at his glass of wine.

Looking across the table at last, Wong was surprised to see that Sadira had barely touched her food. Putting down the stick of pocky he was sniffing at, he propped up his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers before him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Sadira looked up from her food. Her expression was one of guilt, which puzzled Wong.

"No, it's nothing..." she replied, although her eyes contradicted her words.

Apparently lying isn't her forte...

"Now, now..." commented Wong. "There's no need to keep something bothering you to yourself.... you're not still upset over those dragons, are you?"

Shedding any semblance of finishing her meal, Sadira looked to Wong like a kid who had been caught stealing candy. In stark contrast to the calm demeanor when he had first met her, she looked overwhelmed with all the luxury around her.

"It's just... I don't see why you're going so far out of your way out of your way for me. Just this food I'm looking down at must've cost a fortune."

"Let me show you." 

Wong then rose from his seat and turned, gazing out over the edge of their box and down to the crowds below. Intrigued, Sadira rose as well, standing beside him. 

Wong gestured to the view. Below them the masses screamed and cheered the horses on, testaments to the power of pleasure and avarice – the two titans that rule the people of Neo Hong Kong. Beyond the racecourse itself, the valley has been altered to allow those at the top levels a glimpse at the mainland and the hundreds of towering buildings nearby. 

"This is why I wanted us to eat here. I wanted you to see this view; to be able to appreciate Neo Hong Kong the way I do. Looking down at it from here it's as if this city is all yours. Am I wrong?"

Sadira was too enchanted by the view to answer. Squinting, she could see even the tiny forms of junks on the water. To Wong, this was his victory.

My lone isle displays it's splendor on the sea, with magnificent buildings everywhere to be seen... 

Nihao! Nihao! Watashi wa

Okane mochino anata

Totemo totemo totemo suki aru

After they had finished their meal proper, Wong and Sadira departed for Kowloon Park in Wong's red car. Wong had never felt the need for a chauffeur, as he enjoyed the rush of driving on his own, even if his fellow politicians thought him eccentric. Besides, it gave Urube a chance to enjoy himself.

While Wong was keeping his eyes on the road, Sadira was admiring the streets of Wong's city. A bit crowded, perhaps, but truly a vivid and exciting place. It was when she was looking up at the buildings that she saw it – a flash of red between rooftops, too fast for the eye to follow, seen only for a second. As the car continued down the streets she saw the red blur again, going from building to building, always there for just a second.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. "Wong, what's that up on the buildings?"

Wong cocked one eye over to her, although she did not see it due to his glasses. "What are you talking about?"

Sadira pointed up, looking out the window to get another look at the blur. To her surprise, it was now gone – or had it even been?

She shrugged. "Never mind. I guess it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me."

Jyazumindii no kaori ni dakare

kimi to notta tsutaberin

Hyakuman doru no yakei no hikari

hoho o yosete miteita

Whereas the Happy Valley racecourse was a loud, bustling metropolis of energy, Kowloon Park was it's polar opposite. Tranquil and immutable, it was a monument to a third force in Neo Hong Kong – a sense of discipline instilled into the people, one that guides them through their lives and shapes their actions. As Wong and Sadira promenaded through the veritable garden, admiring the crystalline images, Wong caught sight of a small number of statues that had been all but destroyed.

A few haven't yet been repaired after that ridiculous incident pulled by the Neo American fighter, but gratefully that's not the case with the majority of them...

While Sadira was busy cooing over a baby tiger, Wong took the opportunity to look for one in particular. At first he was afraid that Chibodee had gotten to that one as well, but he found it near the bottom of the hill where these statues were placed, in a place so low to the ground that even a small child could reach up and touch it.

Wong's glasses slipped down as he gazed upon the swan. In his opinion, it was still by far the most magnificent statue here, though it was one of the oldest. However, looking into it's sapphire eyes caused unbidden memories to surface in his mind – memories that he had tried to put behind him for a long time.

In Wong's mind, he saw clearly a young boy and girl, only five years of age, admiring the swan – a boy not yet hiding behind a pair of sunglasses, a girl not yet... not yet...

Huang....

Finally Wong could stand it no longer. Pushing up his glasses, he strode back up the stairs, never looking back. He returned to the place where he had left Sadira, only to find that she of course was no longer there.

I really should have told her where I was going... great, now I have to look all over for her...

Wong then began his search, prowling around the statues and crevasses, calling Sadira's name the whole time. He was so intent upon his search that he didn't even notice the young woman growing closer and closer to him – an irony in the fact that she herself was too fixed upon her pursuit to notice him.

Finally the two stumbled into each other. Both looked up simultaneously, and both exclaimed the other's name concurrently.

"Wong Yun Fat!"

"Rain Mikamura!"

Wong stepped back a bit, pushing up his glasses again, surprised anew at this turn of events but now determined to get some answers.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise, if an unexpected one. It's good to see you again, Rain Mikamura."

Rain merely nodded, as polite as Wong was, as the two bowed to each other in the greeting of the East. 

"I happen to have lost my... guest. You wouldn't know where she is, would you?" inquired Wong.

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere." Rain looked like she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself. Though Wong searched her face for answers, he found nothing. As he knew he would. Rain was as cautious as Domon was reckless.

"So, what brings you to my Neo Hong Kong? Neo Japan isn't too far away what with the decree and all, but I assume you have another reason for being here."

Rain didn't respond for a few seconds. To Wong, this was proof that whatever she was going to say next was a lie.

"I just came to get out of the lab for a while and see something different. Domon's been spending a lot of time with his father lately, so he couldn't come."

"I... see."

An awkward silence fell upon the conversation, until a shrill cry pierced the air.

"Wong! Wooonnng! WONG!"

Inwardly smiling, Wong again bowed, this time in farewell. "Well, that is my guest. I'm afraid I must take my leave, Rain."

Rain was, as Wong, courteous to the last. "Have a good time, Mr. Wong."

No sooner had Rain left than Sadira came stomping down to them, looking thoroughly annoyed. The sweat running down her cheeks indicated that her search for Wong had been a strenuous one.

"There you are! And where, may I ask, have you been? Cavorting with other women?"

Wong hid his grin, knowing that Sadira was unaware of just how close to the truth her statement was."

"Simply looking for you, my dear. It appears as though we got separated from each other."

Sadira looked up at the sky, the sun barely visible over the horizon. She sighed. 

Realizing what she was thinking, Wong shook one finger at her, almost scolding.

"Now, now. You aren't thinking that our fun is already over, are you?"

Sadira looked at him quizzically. "Where else is there to go at this hour?"

"Trust me on this... the best is yet to come."

Ajia no..

... Rakuen...

Hanasaku..

ROMANSU...

Futari no...

Rakuen...

Koi saku..

Hong Kong

Neo Hong Kong has long been known for it's splendor at night. Even before there was a "Neo", people came to the old Hong Kong to revel in the entertainment that this city of neon lights had to offer. During his tenure as Prime Minister, Wong acquired several clubs that he was able to keep even after his fall from grace. One such place was known as Club NiGHTS. Every bit as brilliant as the other nightclubs and karaoke bars around it, within the walls of Club NiGHTS lay a fantasy world so vivid and animated that only Wong could have come up with it.

Sitting at his private table with Sadira, Wong was pleased to see that this place had stayed true to his vision. Waiters dressed in purple garb befitting jesters flitted from table to table with orders, and cooks dressed as fantastic monsters could be seen every now and then. Orange hoops and blue orbs hung suspended from the walls, and they were the most normal looking objects. Others were blatant parodies, such as floating islands and waterfalls shaped to cycle into themselves in midair over and over again. An upbeat, playful melody played the whole while. In all, Club NiGHTS looked as though it had been taken from someone's dream. Which, of course, it had.

Wong had often been asked why he had created this place. The answer was simple. He had done it because he wanted to. Looking across the table at Sadira, who was gaping at the sight of the jesters soaring through the air with an acrobatic grace that would put any bird to shame, he knew that she understood this too. This was why she hadn't asked him. Finally she spoke.

"How often... do you come here?"

Wong closed his eyes, a sight Sadira could now see clearly, as Wong wasn't wearing his sunglasses. This was his own rule. Here, in the grandeur of this place, his glasses were unnecessary. 

"Whenever I want to get away from all the boring, trite gravity of the rest of the world."

Sadira nodded in agreement. "I can understand that." Then she closed her eyes, and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Is there something wrong?"

When she looked up, she wiped away the tears with the heel of her hand, angry with herself for losing control again. 

"My whole life has been just worry after worry after worry. If it weren't for my half-brother, I wouldn't even hold the position that I do today. You, on the other hand... you live in a world of neon colors and excitement, a world you can shape however you choose.... I don't understand why you'd go so far to let me, of all people, into this world of yours. And don't give me that crap about courtesy, because we both know that's not the case." 

A world I can shape however I choose... yes, I suppose she's right... with one notable exception.

Wong grabbed a stick of pocky from the glass beside him and used it to point at one of the jesters flitting about the room, currently flying circles around a gaudy, enormous serpent of sorts. "Do you see that?"

Sadira followed the pocky. "Yes..."

Wong then turned and looked directly into her eyes. "You knew without my telling you why I created this place. You didn't need to ask, like so many shallow nobodies have. That's why."

The two leaned forward, closer and closer to each other. Just when their lips were about to meet, one of the airborne jesters flitted over to their table and began making faces at them. Startled, Sadira jumped back, but Wong laughed. After a second, Sadira joined in as well, the sound of their laughter adding more music to the illusionary world of Club NiGHTS.

Chaina doresu no oudaameido

mizu ni ukabu resutaraanto

Yoyaku shite iru koto mo wasurete

yakei zutto miteta

At a time well past midnight, Wong and Sadira, exhausted, took their leave from Club NiGHTS. Though Wong was by no means tired in the sleepy sense - he was more than used to staying out at atrocious hours of the night – Sadira had fallen asleep as soon as she had sat down in the passenger's seat.

It has certainly been quite a day. And it went better than I had ever dreamed it would. Then again, it wasn't my doing in the least. I owe that to my beautiful Neo Hong Kong. Perhaps I may even consider having her stay another couple of days – I'm sure I can arrange it – and going to...

For the second time in one day, Wong's thoughts were interrupted, this time by the ringing of his cell phone. Not wanting to disturb Sadira's slumber, he answered it immediately – but it didn't help, as Sadira's eyes fluttered open instantly. She was obviously a light sleeper.

"Hello? Who is this?" muttered Wong, annoyed.

"It's me, Urube. Who else would it be?"

"Well, what is it?"

Urube's voice was clipped, edged with concern. "Be careful, Wong! Domon Kasshu is..."

No sooner had Urube mentioned the name of Domon that a loud thump could be heard on top of the roof of the car. Sadira looked out and screamed.

"Wong!!! There's a man on your car!!"

"There's a what?!?!" exclaimed Wong, dropping the phone. Sure enough, as soon as he looked out of the window of his car he saw the hated face of the Gundam Fighter glaring down at him.

"Wong! Pull over, **now**!!!"

"Wong! Watch out!"

Sadira's warning caught Wong just in time, as he narrowly missed running into an eighteen-wheeler. Domon hadn't even been fazed by the close call; he was trying to open Wong's door.

"Are you mad?!?!" Wong shouted.

Domon was having none of it. "I said pull over, now!"

"Isn't that that Gundam Fighter?" exclaimed Sadira, her voice shaky. "I think we'd better do what he says."

Wong gritted his teeth, wondering what sort of game Domon Kasshu was playing. Nevertheless, he couldn't risk any more close calls like what he just had. His car's tires squealed as he swerved to the side of the road and stopped the car.

No sooner had he stopped than Domon leapt down and yanked his door open, all but dragging him out of the car. 

"Wong! What sort of evil scheme are you planning this time?!" demanded Domon.

Wong's face was one of rage. It wasn't bad enough that Domon had embarrassed him at that inauguration, now he was harassing him on his private time. But why?

"What are you talking about?!" Wong shouted back. Domon apparently didn't like that, as he slammed Wong against the side of his car.

Inside the car, Sadira caught sight of Domon's red cloak.

It was him! **He** was the one on the roof.... 

"Don't play dumb with me, Wong!" cried Domon. "I know about Urube Ishikawa! You've been hiding him all of this time, haven't you!"

Surprise entered Wong's features for a split second, but he concealed in quickly. Even as his mind demanded to know how Domon had found out, his mouth was answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Urube Ishikawa is dead! You killed him!"

"Yeah, like I killed you. Stop your lies, Wong!" To accent upon his statement, Domon drew his sword and swung it down at Wong. He stopped his blade a millimeter from Wong's throat. 

  
I know that someone tried to steal the specs for the Ultimate Gundam from the Neo Japan vault, and I can guess who it was!"

Shock entered Wong's angry features, as he had been completely unaware of **that** piece of information. But he didn't even open his mouth before Sadira was shouting at Domon from the car.

"That can't be true! Wong's been with me all day! There's no way he could have done what you say he did!"

Domon turned to Sadira, although he still kept his blade at Wong's throat. "You don't know this guy... not like I do."

Domon then turned back to Wong, but another female voice interrupted him. 

"Domon! What are you doing!?!"

Riding in her small hovercar, Rain drove up to the strange tableau. She looked every bit as angry as Wong felt.

"Domon, what's the big idea? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go after him again!"

Domon pulled his sword away from Wong's throat, and Wong fell backwards into the open side of his car. Pushing his glasses up, he watched Domon and Rain warily.

"But Rain... there wasn't any other way!"

"Just because he wasn't doing anything wrong like you thought he would doesn't mean you can go attacking people for no reason! I told you that when we cam here! Now you get in this instant!

Domon cast one last baleful look at Wong.

"I know you're up to something, Wong. And I'll find out what it is, you can count on it."

With that said, Rain drove off, Domon in tow. Wong leaned back in the seat of his car, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What was that all about?!?!" demanded Sadira. "And who is Urube Ishikawa? Wasn't he that nutcase who said he was Dictator of the Universe?" 

Wong groped below his seat for the cell phone, and upon finding it dialed the number to his house. Urube answered on the third ring.

"Wong, are you okay? What happened?!??!"

"I think I should be asking that same question..." Wong growled. 

Urube's voice was hesitant, as if he didn't want to tell Wong. "You should.. probably get here."

"What happened over there?!?!"

"He... kind of wrecked your house."

"He. Did. WHAT?!?!?!"


	9. Chapter VIII: Dark Shadow Behind the Sce...

Author's Note: You may notice a change in plot focus this chapter. As the other characters are starting to become more prevalent to the storyline, not every paragraph will focus entirely on Wong (blasphemy, I know, but it's all in the sake of furthering the plot). In your reviews, please tell me what you thought of this variation. As always, a thank you goes to everyone who has read, especially those of you kind enough to leave reviews. Intelligent reviews, mind you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The place where Wong Yun Fat calls home has changed considerably since the time we first saw him. For starters, it is now located in the wealthy community known as Pokfulam. The simple two story structure is known a veritable mansion, effectively combining the best of European and Chinese building styles. Normally, it is a vision of wealth and refinement. However, as Wong Yun Fat and his guest Sadira Kreuz entered the estate, an unwelcome sight indeed awaited them.

Valuable artifacts lay in pieces on the floor and furniture had been thrown about the room at random. Wallscrolls had been torn down and even the walls themselves had been punished. In short, the living room appeared as though it had been hit by a natural disaster. 

_A natural disaster named Domon Kasshu..._ thought Wong grimly, his sunglasses held in one hand as he surveyed the destruction.

"Umm... Wong?"

Turning around, Wong noticed the woman he had tried so hard to impress looking around in uneasiness. This was her first visit to Wong's home, and it didn't make a good impression. Hoping that they hadn't been destroyed as well, Wong snapped his fingers.

Two machines, about the size and shape of a basketball and light green in color, half-bounced, half-floated in their odd way to Wong at his command. They were Haros, although these versions of the classic children's toy had been modified to be his loyal servants. Over 60 Haros were "employed" in Wong's home, and he knew each of their numbers by heart.

"#17, #49, please escort Ms. Kreuz to the guest room for the night."

He looked at Sadira, his expression apologetic. "I need to talk with my bodyguard about this... attack, and we may be awhile. Try to get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Still shaken up by the incident with the car, Sadira nodded. As the Haros escorted her away down a corridor, Wong went to Urube's room. There he found his associate nursing a wound on his arm and scowling.

Wong didn't waste time with formalities; not tonight. "So... what the hell happened?"

Urube shrugged. "I was sunbathing and fell asleep. When I came back again Domon was prowling through your study. Said something about the Ultimate Gundam, then realized who I was. I tried to force him out, but he was too strong for me to do much."

Realizing what he meant, Wong's eyes narrowed. "So, he didn't wreck my house... you **both** did, with some stupid fight!"

"It wasn't my fault!" retorted Urube defensively. "He was hell bent on tearing this place upside down. You're just fortunate he didn't stick around."

That's when Wong realized why Domon had come after him so blatantly. After coming here on some sort of wild goose chase and finding Urube Ishikawa, he had decided to go straight to the source. 

"How did he know where I was then?" demanded Wong.

Urube shrugged again. "That... I don't know. Something weird is going on, though."

"Well, duh." muttered Wong sarcastically.

"So, what now?" asked Urube.

"There's not much we can do, for now at least." acknowledged Wong. "In the morning I need you to see Sadira off for me. I have work to do. With any luck, I can at least get some sort of charge against him, King of Hearts or no."

Urube smirked. "Consider it done."

By the time the sun had finished it's ascent into the sky the next day, Sadira Kreuz was back home; home being her small apartment in the heart of Neo Singapore. Tired from the trip home and the events of the day before, she plopped into the nearest chair. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and thought about what she had seen.

_That Gundam Fighter.. Domon Kasshu.. accused Wong of housing a criminal. Why would he do such a thing? Wait... didn't Domon do something like that before?_

Rising from her seat, Sadira made her way to her room and flipped through the papers on her desk. When she had first been approached by Wong and his bodyguard a month or so ago, she had done her homework on the man to see what he was all about. Finally, she found what she was looking for – a newspaper article covering Wong's inauguration as mayor of Neo Hong Kong.

The article covered Domon and Wong's argument that day word for word, and Sadira read the clipping three times before she put it down and sat on her bed, deep in thought.

_Domon talked about something called the Devil Gundam.. then he accused Wong of trying to steal the information on the Ultimate Gundam, whatever that is.. wait! I've heard of the Devil Gundam before!_

Nearly everyone had heard the rumors surrounding the 13th Gundam Fight – that something called the Devil Gundam had disrupted the 13th Gundam Fight tournament; that the city of Shinjuku, Japan, had been attacked by something called the Devil Gundam; that when that Neo Japanese man had tried to pull a coup last year, he had used the Devil Gundam. Of course, both Neo Hong Kong and Neo Japanese officials fervently denied that such a Gundam had ever existed... but the rumors persisted, nevertheless. Scores of eyewitnesses claimed to see green tentacles with Gundam heads on them in both Shinjuku and Neo Hong Kong... and nearly everyone had seen those enormous vines coming from the sky during Neo Japan's brief attempt to rule the universe.

_Wong wasn't just Wong when all this was going on, though... he was Prime Minister Wong, ruler of Neo Hong Kong, as well as the entire universe. If that Devil Gundam thing was real, he had to have at least known about it.... but what would Wong have to do with that Urube guy?_

Closing her eyes, Sadira tried to picture Urube's face in her mind. She had only seen the Neo Japanese madman once, and that was when he proclaimed himself Dictator of the Universe in front of the entire world. All she remembered about the man was a faceplate that covered the left side of his face.

_Domon said Wong was housing Urube Ishikawa... but I've never seen anyone with a faceplate at Wong's house. In fact, the only person I've seen with Wong is his bodyguard, and he certainly wasn't wearing a faceplate..._

Summoning her memories of the man she knew as Gunjin Shitajiki, Sadira tried to remember his mannerisms. He bore a passing resemblance to Urube from what she recalled, but he certainly hadn't worn a faceplate any time that she had seen him, but...

In Sadira's mind, the mental image of Gunjin held his hand over the left side of his face as she spoke to Wong in the Paragon Institute.. and again when he and Wong met her to test the Politician Gundam... and again when they were leaving.

_So? Maybe he just had a headache or something... it's not enough information to make accusations or anything... still. Nightmarish Gundams, the King of Hearts, a wanted man.. how do they all connect to Wong?_

The first, and possibly simplest way to find out would be to contact her half-brother. He was a very powerful man, even more powerful than Wong himself... he would certainly have the connections to put this puzzle together. And yet...

_There has to be another way.. he's already given me enough. I can solve this riddle without him._

Sadira was very self-conscious when the subject of her half-brother came up. Most people didn't even know she had a half-brother. Then again, they both spent most of their time hard at work; her in the Paragon Institute, him in the space colonies.

_Space colonies... that's it!_

When she had awoken this morning, she had heard Wong talking to his bodyguard. Though they were a good three rooms away, the house had been silent enough for her to catch a few bits of their conversation.

_Domon and Rain... ...even as we speak.. .. Neo French space colony... .. George .._

Since the exploits of the Shuffle Alliance in the Neo Japan catastrophe were widely known, Sadira knew very well who George' was; George De Sand of Neo France.

_They were going to Neo France's colony, so that's where I'll go. I have to get the other side of the story before this'll make any sense._

Picking up her purse from where she had thrown it, Sadira left for the airport.

As Sadira was leaving for the airport to go to Neo France, Wong was on his way home from work. Duty called, and he entrusted Urube with the task of making sure that his home was back in order by the time he returned home.

When he walked into his home, he was pleased to see Urube directing men on where to put new furniture. All the broken home furnishings were gone, in favor of brand new versions of the originals. More men labored at the walls to repair the cracks in them.

Giving Urube a nod, Wong made his way to his own room. He was annoyed, and needed some time to think. Stepping into his personal chambers, Wong knew something was amiss even before he turned on the light.

None of his personal belongings had been touched. His bed was still in one piece, and the portrait over his bed was undisturbed as well. The only thing not right about this picture was the man in red sitting in **his** chair, drinking **his** wine.

The man turned to Wong, and set down the glass of wine. "Your taste in wine is exquisite, Mr. Yun Fat."

Wong didn't bother to correct the man's erroneous usage of his name; he merely sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his visitor.

"What brings you here to my home, Faulkner Essex?"

Faulkner chuckled and looked about the room. "I heard of Domon Kasshu's ridiculous stunt, and wanted to see for myself. I'm satisfied to see that your personal belongings remained for the most part unscathed."

Wong frowned. "Why did Uru... Gunjin let you in? I have always given orders that guests are to wait in the parlor."

Faulkner closed his eyes. "There's no need to hide the truth from me, Mr. Yun Fat. I already know that your bodyguard is the wanted criminal Urube Ishikawa, as I already made clear to you. Don't be angry at him, though... he has no idea that I am even in this house. For that matter, no one does... not even your adorable electronic servants."

Wong's glasses slipped down his nose, and he quickly pushed them back up. "That's absurd. Furthermore, it's impossible."

Faulkner smirked and took another sip from the glass. "I have my ways, Mr. Yun Fat. Let's just leave it at that, shall we? I have more important things to talk to you about, anyway."

Taking a box of pocky from his trenchcoat, Wong opened the package and pulled out one of the biscuit sticks. "Really now?"

"Indeed." replied Faulkner. "You see, I've been watching you ever since our meeting. I am well aware of Giovanni and Karato's motivations... but they are of little interest to me."

"The ruler over Earth and space's plans are of little interest to you... my, you certainly **do** have things on your mind."

Faulkner chuckled humorlessly. "You are more correct than you realize. You see, Mr. Yun Fat, you are a man in a predicament... and believe me, Prime Minister Karato and Giovanni Lutz are the least of your worries."

"Is that right?" commented Wong as he played with his pocky. "I certainly hope you didn't come all this way just to tell me I should keep my eye on Domon Kasshu."

"Believe it or not..." remarked Faulkner. "Domon is little more than a pawn."

This time when Wong's glasses slipped he didn't bother pushing them back up. "You can't be serious..."

"That's right... Domon Kasshu is a powerful enemy, but he is hardly acting alone. His suspicions are being fueled by your true adversary."

"And just who would that be?"

For the first time since he had met the man, a trace of doubt entered Faulkner's piercing green eyes. "That... I do not know."

Wong finally pushed his glasses back up, surprised once more. "You have all of this information at your disposal, but you don't know who's behind all of this. You're not telling me everything you know, are you?"

Faulkner smiled. "No. Neither are you, Mr. Yun Fat. We both have our secrets. I will say this much though. Your worst enemy is closer to you than you realize."

Dropping all pretense of eating the pocky he had been fingering, Wong lowered his glasses and looked into Faulkner's eyes. "One question still remains unanswered, however..."

"And that is?"

"Why are you interested in what happens with me? It's not as though you stand to lose or gain anything in this situation." asked Wong.

"Maybe..." considered Faulkner. "Maybe not. It would certainly seem that your words are correct, Mr. Yun Fat, and yet..."

Faulkner trailed off, an expression on his face that even Wong could not decipher. He recovered quickly.

"Be that as it may, I must be off. I have other business to attend to."

"Very well." replied Wong. "I doubt this is the last time we will be meeting like this, though."

Again, that enigmatic smile crossed Faulkner's placid features. "You don't have to be a NewType to realize that. Until them, I bid you arrivederci, Mr. Yun Fat." 

As Faulkner rose and withdrew, Wong watched him go. Though Urube and a few of the workmen were still in the main room finishing things up, none of them were looking when Faulkner walked past. They didn't even look up when he opened the door and left.

_That Faulkner.... what is he?_

While Faulkner Essex departed from Wong's Neo Hong Kong home, George De Sand fenced with his ever-loyal butler Raymond. Though George had no intention of fighting in the upcoming 14th Gundam Fight, he still enjoyed keeping his skills in prime condition.

In the middle of executing a stroke that would no doubt disarm his loyal butler, George heard two pairs of footsteps, and saw in the corner of his eye that two people had entered the gym. He was distracted only for a second, but Raymond used that opportunity to render a strike that effectively unarmed **him**.

Domon clapped from the doorway, Rain at his side. "Nice move, Raymond."

George turned to face the newcomers, surprise in his eyes. After all, Domon Kasshu was the last person he had expected to visit him on this quiet day.. then again, considering Domon..

"Domon Kasshu, what brings you here to see me?"

Domon then grew serious. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

George nodded, leaving Raymond in the gym as he walked Domon and Rain to his private office. As the ambassador of Neo France, George found himself spending more and more time in these four walls than anything else, a fact he was both proud of and annoyed with. 

Upon entering, George motioned his two guests to chairs in front of his large desk. He sat down and turned to face Domon. 

"Now, what is it you wished to speak to me about, Monsieur Domon?"

"It's about Wong.."

George then understood why Domon had that familiar glint in his eyes. Domon Kasshu was typically a friendly individual (now, anyway..), but there were still a few people who brought out that old anger that George was all too acquainted with.

"Yes, I had heard that the former Prime Minister has been slowly working his way back up the hierarchy, but that isn't relevant to the Shuffle Alliance unless he has another dark scheme in mind..

Domon's jaw tightened. "He does."

George leaned closer, surprised. "What do you think he is planning?"

Rain spoke up. "A couple of weeks ago, an unidentified man tried to break into Neo Japan's vaults and steal the specifications for the Ultimate Gundam... the only specifications in existence. He was thwarted, but escaped in a mobile suit."

"But still..." remarked George. "What makes you so sure it was Wong who sent this man?"

"Who else would know about the Ultimate Gundam and want to revive it?" demanded Domon.

George smiled humorlessly. "I can think of a few people... namely Urube Ishikawa."

"While we're on that subject.." interrupted Domon. "Guess who Wong's bodyguard is?"

George's eyes widened, and he accidentally elbowed a large book off the desk. "You aren't saying that.."

Domon simply nodded. 

"Mon dieu..." exclaimed George quietly.

Domon opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by the sounds of cursing and shouting from outside. All three of them rose in unison and made their way to see what was outside.

A strange sight indeed awaited them. Three Neo French soldiers were on the ground, cursing and moaning, and each one had claw and teeth marks on his face. A fourth soldier was screaming, a brown furry object on his face. Sadira Kreuz was in the midst of the soldiers, and she was using her clipboard to smack a fifth name tag-less soldier. All the while, Raymond stood to the side, with a look of regret.

"Now, Mrs. Kreuz, if we could just... please stop that..." Raymond pleaded.

"That will be all!" shouted George. Everyone froze, save the man with the brown object on his face, who was still rolling around and screaming.. Blushing, Sadira turned to him.

"Satangoose, heel!"

A small, ratlike creature scurried off the man's face and ran up to Sadira. Domon was the first to ask what everyone was wondering.

"Satangoose?"

Sadira smiled at him, although that smile carried a bit of lethality. "My pet mongoose."

Everyone – Domon, George, Rain, and even Raymond – all sweatdropped in unison.

Satangoose stood on his back legs and wiggled his nose at Sadira cutely. He then turned to Domon, and hissed very menacingly, and Domon would've sworn that his eyes turned red. Sadira calmly picked the mongoose up and slipped him into one of the large pockets of her lab coat. For some reason, it was only when she bent over that Domon recognized who she was.

"Hey, you're Wong's girlfriend!"

Sadira blinked. "I would call it more a casual sort of thing.."

George cleared his throat. "Why have you come to my nation... like this?" He was still a bit flabbergasted by the mongoose thing.

Sadira turned to him, and George noted the intense look in her green eyes. This was one woman you didn't want to mess with, even if she didn't have the mongoose from hell to protect her.

"I wanted to talk to all of you." She turned to face Domon. "..But especially you, about Wong."

"That's funny." quipped Domon. "I was going to say the same thing to you."

The two men and two women made their way back into George's office to talk, while poor Raymond got stuck with the job of taking care of the felled soldiers.

Sadira didn't waste time. "I want to know what happened with Wong in the 13th Gundam Fight, and I want to know what the Devil Gundam is."

Rain looked surprised. "You don't even know?"

George turned in his seat to Rain. "Of course she doesn't, she's just a civilian. By all legal truths, the Devil Gundam is nothing more than a myth."

The three 13th Fight veterans proceeded to give Sadira a concise summary of what happened in the 13th Gundam Fight, including Wong's obsession with the Devil Gundam, his exploitation of Allenby, and his plan to rule the universe eternally.

When they finished, Sadira glared at them. "No.. you're all lying.. that can't be true!"

Rain was the most compassionate of the three, knowing all too well the feeling of knowing that someone you care about lied to you. "We have no reason to lie... I'm sorry."

Sadira bowed her head, and when she looked up tears were running down her cheeks.

"But... why? Why would he do such a thing?' 

"The only person who truly knows why is Wong himself." said George.

Rain reached out and wiped tears from Sadira's eyes. "I know this is hard for you... but we need to know if Wong may be planning something like this again."

Sadira looked up, determination fresh in her eyes.

"I don't know... but I intend to find out."

Now, dear reader, one more change of scene awaits, a change to a far more dark setting, namely on the distant colony of Neo Italy. A far cry from the ruined Italy of Earth, if one were to look hard enough, one would find a lonely mansion, off to itself amidst the clusters of cities. Constructed of stone just as the castles of old were and replete with fearsome gargoyles, the building seemed to have stepped from the Dark Ages and into the present. 

It's master, a man every bit as cold and imposing as the mansion he called home, can be found in what seems to be a control center of sorts. Though the walls in this room are made of stone and tapestries of days long since forgotten hang from the wall, the many television screens that adorn the walls are anything but archaic, and the same can be said of the desk that is the main centerpiece in this room. Though the desk is rife with papers and books, one can easily tell that it is forged entirely out of black onyx. Sitting in a chair that could easily pass for the throne of some medieval king, this mansion's master set down the goblet of wine and looked back up at the video screens. Though each one displayed an image, he concentrated on one in particular. 

On the television screen, Wong Yun Fat waved to reporters and cameramen alike. Though he was dressed in much the same garb he wore even today, one could tell that this Wong was a good four of five years younger than the Wong of today. The image came complete with commentary.

... Thus, with Neo Hong Kong's victory in this 12th Gundam Fight, Chairman Wong Yun Fat has become the youngest man ever to attain the position of Prime Minister! For four years, he shall preside over both Earth and the colonies! Though we were not able to get an audience with the new Prime Minister, he has already...'

The man grasped a remote and pressed the mute button, though he still stared at the image of the prosperous Wong waving cheerfully to the crowds as he walked past. He set down the remote and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Wong... you are a fool to think that I have forgotten." he murmured. As he continued watching the video, another man slunk in hesitantly. 

"M.. Master Mordred?"

The first man, now with a name, did not even bother to acknowledge the newcomer's existence. For a few moments there was an uneasy silence, until he said calmly: "What is it?"

Not moving an inch, the second man spoke again, his voice fearful. "It's as you thought. Our man has informed us that Faulkner Essex has already spoken with Won... with the mayor of Neo Hong Kong."

"I see.." responded Mordred. "Is that all?"

"Yes, master."

Mordred's right eyed flashed. "Then get out."

The second man did not need to be told twice. He practically ran out of the chambers. Picking up the goblet of wine, Mordred turned in his throne to face a different screen. The silent image was that of a man dressed in red, speaking to a group of other people. Though Wong could be seen here as well, that didn't really matter to Mordred. If one looked at each of the screens in turn, one would find that they all had Wong somewhere in the scenario they were displaying. Instead, he focused his attention on the figure in the red outfit.

"Faulkner Essex.." mused Mordred, rocking the goblet in his hand. "He does not know enough to be truly dangerous yet, but be certainly has the potential to make things difficult. It is not often that one encounters a man like him in this day and age." 

He chuckled. "Perhaps it is time I spoke with this Faulkner. I'm sure we can work **some**thing out. His resources would be quite valuable to my little endeavor. And, if he doesn't wish to be part of my plans, then there are other options available to me." 

Mordred laughed, a cold, mirthless noise. It was the sort of laugh one would expect from a man as frigid as he. As icy as his laugh was, there was not a trace of insanity in it. Perhaps that fact is what made his laughter truly chilling.


	10. Chapter IX: Kingdom of Illusions! The Ex...

Authors Note: Wow. I'm actually updating my neglected Ambition's Debt? It would seem so. As ever, thanks go to all readers, especially those who have left reviews. Enjoy, and be sure to tell me what you think of this current development.

Neon lights. Vivid color schemes. The shouts of excited tourists. These elements could be found in any number of places in any number of nations, but rarely would they be found in as powerful quantities as they were in Neo America's Stardust Park. Without a question, Stardust Park was the most popular, most extravagant, and most prominent attraction of the powerful nation. Wong, ever the thrill-seeker, wasn't content with a visit to the newly rebuilt Statue of Liberty Cannon or the Triple Towers. No, he wanted something that was _fun_. So it was decided that Stardust Park would be the destination for his second outing with Sadira Kreuz. Constructed literally on the fringes on the Neo America colony, Stardust Park seemed almost a separate entity – tethered, yet free.

Of course, Wong had his own ulterior motives for coming to this place. While he had only been to Neo America once throughout his entire career as Prime Minister, he knew perfectly well that the colony was the third most heavily populated one in existence. Being seen there with a woman would mean plenty of opportunities for the paparazzi to spot him. The news would leak out to the other nations, and finally put that stupid tabloid that had started all of this to rest. Every cautious, Wong also decided to bring Urube along on this venture to reprise his actual position as bodyguard. Of course, the Neo Japanese dictator' was clad in all sorts of concealing clothing to hide himself – he would be tarred, feathered, lynched, and quartered by the mobs if they even got an inkling of who he really was.

Sitting calmly as Urube found a suitable parking space, Wong reflected on the trip here. For some reason, Sadira had readily agreed to go, but seemed somber and subdued for the duration of the journey. Thus, it had been left up to him to decide where they would go first. He had decided to try out the Stardust Circuit racecourse first.

Stepping out of the car, Wong stretched, his coat nearly falling off. He shrugged his coat up and looked at his companions.

"We're finally here... shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the entrance.

All he got in response was a curt nod from Urube and a disinterested Sure' from Sadira.

_These people just don't know how to have fun, that's all. Hopefully once things pick up they'll lighten up._

Waiting at the entrance to the Stardust Circuit was an android. A far cry from the advanced models that could pass for humans easily, this model made no effort to hide it's mechanical nature. It was about the size of a middle-school age child, and had the familiar Windows insignia on it's breastplate. After Microsoft had purchased Disney, right before the dawn of the Future Century proper, the corporation had dominated the world of theme parks, and used them to show off their models. Apparently though, they hadn't gotten around to rotating out the technology here.

The android's eyes flashed as it computed the number of people present.

Please insert forty five dollars.' said the android in a grating, raspy whine of a voice. Wong took several bills out of his coat and slid them into the machine's chest.

"Welcome to Stardust Park.' said the android as it stepped aside to allow them entry. Once there, reactions were immediate from all three of them.

I like this.... I like this a lot!'

Big deal.'

Wow...'

The entrance room was dome-shaped, and full of people and more androids milling about. The trademark souvenir shop stood near the entrance, where cheap collectibles could be purchased. At the other end' of the room stood a huge pair of steel doors which no doubt led to the Stardust Circuit itself. Lined up on either side of the steel doors were several compact bumper karts of various colors, waiting for drivers, of which there were plenty.

"Those things look small..." grumbled Urube.

Wong shot him a look. He was getting tired of the constant complaints, even though he understood why the Neo Japanese man was so irritated. Being in a country full of people who would kill him if they knew who he really was would strain anyone's temperament. Sadira, on the other hand, was a mystery to him. If he weren't so excited about the prospect of this glittering place, he'd almost regret taking this trip.

"I'm sure there's one for you." assured Wong as he hopped into a green bumper kart with the number twenty-five displayed on a screen affixed to the rear of the bumper kart. Sadira chose the closest one to her, a red kart with the number fifty-four. After about ten straight minutes of searching Urube found a large black kart that sported the number six. During this time Wong noticed several people staring at him; even in the West he was a well-known figure.

"Well, now." remarked Wong to Sadira beside him, "Are you up for a race?"

Sadira merely shrugged.

Wong opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the gates opened, as they did in twenty-minute intervals, to allow a new group to proceed. Wong fiddled with the controls until he knew what made the kart go, then drove his way through the crowd and onto the racecourse, Urube and Sadira close by.

The racecourse itself was truly magnificent. Running under the colony itself, above the course and visible to all was space itself. Of course, a powerful barrier protected them from being sucked out into the vacuum of space. The walls on either side of them were ringed by lightposts, illuminating the course. Occasionally a neon rocket' or a glistening planet' could be seen on the sides as well. Above the barrier directly was the occasional chunk of meteor. The course was by no means linear either: wild curves and impossible slopes were the norm here.

Ignoring the other drivers zipping past them, Wong veered closer to Sadira's red kart so he could speak to her. Urube drove beside them erratically; apparently he was still mastering the kart or something.

"You don't seem to be having much fun..." he noted.

"Oh, it's not that." she said. "This place is fantastic, really it is. I've never been to Neo America before."

Wong opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as his green kart was rammed and sent spiraling into the side of the track, bouncing off the wall. 

"What was that?!" he demanded. His question was answered when he saw Sadira get similarly rammed into the wall, and now he saw who was the culprit, or rather, culprits. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and was in an orange bumper kart with the number seventeen on it. The girl had blonde hair and sported a yellow bumper kart with the number eighteen. The two had apparently rammed him at the same time and sent him spiraling, as they had just done to Sadira.

"What the hell's _wrong_ with you two?!" Wong shouted at the teenagers. "Are you nuts?!"

The twins grinned at the same time, and the boy responded. "Don't mind us, we're just having fun."

The two then spun their bumper karts and took off after him in unison. Wong drove as fast he could to avoid them, but they seemed to be working in almost perfect synchronization, and double-teamed him, sending him spinning into another bumper kart. This one, being driven by a child of only 12 years of age, was overturned on it's driver. 

_These kids are crazy! _thought Wong. As he tried to get his kart to go, he looked around. The twins had turned their attention back to Sadira. An angry Wong put his foot on the accelerator and shot straight at them, colliding into the boy's kart and sending him into his sister.

Sadira was pale from trying not to get overturned. She looked at Wong and smiled. 

"I didn't think you could do that."

Wong, however, had his eye on the twins, who were stabilizing their karts and had murder in their eyes.

"Hey, Gunjin, mind giving us a hand?!" he shouted at Urube.

All the while Urube had been left behind and only now was he catching up to them. His bumper kart tipped upward, and if it had wheels, the front ones would be off the ground. Apparently the kart wasn't big enough for him after all.

"I'm trying, Wong!" he replied tersely. "I'm kind of in a situation here..."

"Yeah, well so are we!" declared Wong, as he drove up next to Sadira's red kart and watched the twins accelerate towards them. The girl's hair was messed up, and she looked furious.

"Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair perfect?!?!" she demanded

Just as the teens were about to hit Wong, Urube drove in and caught the boy under his tilted kart. He rammed the boy into the girl, and forced them both into a wall.

"Go on ahead of me, you two!" shouted Urube. "I'll take care of these kids!"

Wong was more than happy to oblige. After all, he **paid** Urube to take care of people like that. Sadira drove up beside him, and the two continued further down the racecourse.

"Thank you for helping me back there, Wong." said Sadira. "Who were those kids anyway?"

Wong shrugged, raising up his coat, which had nearly fallen off his shoulders. "I don't know. Crazy Americans...."

For a few minutes the two simply drove along leisurely, taking the time to admire their surroundings.

"This is nice, Wong..." breathed Sadira as she admired the twinkling stars above.

"It is, isn't it? I'm glad you could join me here."

Sadira merely looked down, biting her lip. Wong by no means missed it.

"Look, something has been troubling you ever since we left, hasn't it?" Wong asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Well, to be honest... there's something that I need to talk to you about, Wong."

"Go on... you know you can talk to me about anything."

Instead of answering, Sadira's attention turned to behind them both. "Who're _those_ people, Wong?"

Wong tilted his head as far behind him as he could while still driving, expecting to see either Urube or those crazy twins. Instead, he saw four off-red karts driving beside each other in a line, each displaying the number two. As they got closer Wong could see the drivers. Each kart was driven by a woman: one with short red hair, one with brown hair and glasses, one with long blonde hair, and one with pure black hair. All of them had eerie, glowing red eyes.

"I don't know, but they look familiar..."

As the four girls drove up to Wong and Sadira, they broke off from their formation, only to form a veritable square around the two. They never passed them up, nor stayed behind; they always kept pace. Though they weren't hostile, it was still unnerving, and Sadira inched her bumper kart closer to Wong's.

"Why are they just **following** us? And what's wrong with their eyes?"

Wong, however, was trying to remember just where he had seen these girls before. His memory was very good, so he knew he had seen them somewhere before. The trouble was placing where. 

_Elections, hospitals, vacations, Gundam Fights...._ _the 13__th__ Gundam Fight! That's where I've seen them! They were... someone's crew members!_

As this realization came into Wong's mind, the audible noise of another kart approaching was heard. This one was bright blue, and much faster than any of the others Wong had seen thus far. This one displayed the number thirty-one, and although Wong had never met the driver in person, he recognized him immediately.

"Chibodee Crockett?!"

_Of course! Those were _**_his_**_ crew members! But... how is he here? I thought he was dead!"_

Apparently Chibodee himself wasn't troubled by such notions; he easily caught up to the little group. Unlike his girls, his eyes were perfectly normal, although his mouth was twisted in a leering grin that Wong didn't like one bit.

"I don't like this, Wong... we need to get away from these people!" exclaimed Sadira.

Wong attempted to pass through the opening in the square, but two of the girls zoomed in to block his path.

"Easier said than done..." he muttered.

As Chibodee neared them, the girls behind Wong and Sadira moved aside to allow him entry. The Neo American's fists glowed a bright red, and Wong knew what he was going to do... he had seen it done plenty of times before.

"Sadira, swerve to the side, NOW!" shouted Wong. As the two did so, Chibodee fired his Gounetsu Machinegun Punch. The volley of ki punches hit one of his girls, and her bumper kart exploded.

Wong didn't have to say what to do next; he and Sadira were both were smart enough to take the opportunity to get past the girls before they could get into another formation. They easily left the three remaining girls and Chibodee behind.

"Okay, Wong, you owe me an explanation. Who **was** that guy?!" demanded Sadira as soon as they were alone again.

"Explanations can wait; we haven't lost him yet!" yelled Wong, looking back behind him. Sure enough, Chibodee's blue kart was already visible again, and gaining on them rapidly.

"Doesn't that guy quit?!" exclaimed Wong in frustration.

"He's going to use that move again!!" shouted Sadira.

This time, the back of Wong's kart was hit, right in the screen, which of course shattered it. The ki punches deflected off of the barrier above them and dented the sides of the course.

"He's too fast... he's going to be so close in a few minutes he **can't** miss!" stammered Wong.

As Chibodee got closer and closer, his twisted grin got wider. His fists glowed red as he gathered his ki, and..

Suddenly Chibodee's fists stopped glowing and his face contorted in pain. His kart spun wildly into the wall, and also exploded.

"What happened?!" gaped Sadira.

"I have a clue..." said Wong, unable to hide his grin.

Where Chibodee has once been now was Urube. He was sitting in three seats, the other two presumably taken from the karts of the twins. Together, they stabilized his weight... barely. He had spent all this time catching up to them, and had rammed into Chibodee with all the force he possessed.

"Did I miss anything?" quipped Urube.

"As usual, your timing is flawless." commented Wong.

"Umm...." butted in Sadira. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's getting up..."

"WHAT?!" said Urube and Wong simultaneously.

From the burning wreckage of the kart emerged Chibodee, one arm hanging limply at his side. Now his eyes were as red as those of his girls, and he wiped blood from his lip with his good hand.

"Um... drive. Now." stated Wong matter-of-factly. 

The three of them took off as fast as their karts could take them. After wiping the blood, Chibodee took off after them on foot, moving at insane speeds.... speeds attainable only by Gundam Fighters.

"How are we going to lose him, Wong?" demanded Urube.

"How should I know?" shouted Wong frantically. "You're the one with all the great ideas!"

"Watch out, you two!" exclaimed Sadira.

As he ran, Chibodee fired off Cyclone Punches and Burning Punches with his one good hand. The punches seemed to fill the air around them as they maneuvered their way through the deadly storm.

"Look! Up ahead!" pointed Wong. "There's a bunch of holes!"

"Yeah, you drop into them to get to the roller coaster, so?!" replied Urube.

"That... just might work!" said Sadira enthusiastically, having realized what Wong was planning to do. A second later Urube caught on, and he grinned his approval.

Swerving their way through the hail of ki punches, the three took off for the holes. Once they reached them their karts docked right in front of them. Wong looked back at Chibodee, who was gaining on them but far enough away... too far away.

Wong smirked. 

As the three were sprung into the holes they dropped a short distance and landed in the seats of a roller coaster. Upon receiving it's occupants, the roller coaster automatically activated and took off down the track.

A split second after it took off Chibodee dropped down the hole... missing the roller coaster and falling a good fifty feet down into a small, shallow pool below.

"So much for him..." breathed Sadira.

"Good riddance..." remarked Wong.

As the roller coaster receded from view, a gloved hand reached out and grasped the rim of the pool. Coughing water and blood both, Romario glared up at the sky.

Wong, Urube, and Sadira looked around them in wonder. The roller coaster apparently led it's occupants into Stardust Park proper, and they had a bird's-eye view of the park in all it's glory. Like the Stardust Circuit, Stardust Park was overlooked by space above, but the neon lights that seemed to be everywhere illuminated the park. The centerpiece of the park was the enormous Pleasure Castle, which they got a good view of. After all, the track of the roller coaster itself looped around it's many red-roofed towers. 

They also passed over bowling lanes strewn about at random, a carousel building, and a pair of ships- literal, old day ships – suspended in midair and circling around each other. The roller coaster finally stopped near the aforementioned carousel room, letting them out to what was apparently the front of the Pleasure Castle. 

"Let's sit down for a minute..." said Wong, tired from the close call with Chibodee. Sadira and Urube agreed, and the three sat on the stone steps that were the entrance to the carousel room and watched the scene before them.

In front of the Pleasure Castle, right before them, was a pool. This, however, was not the same pool they had passed earlier – this one was much larger, and was currently filled with playing, laughing, shouting people. On the sides of the pool sat androids in beach chairs, obviously playing the role of lifeguard.

"What was that all about, Wong? asked Sadira.

Wong shrugged. "I'm not sure myself."

Urube suddenly spoke up. "Mind if I go on ahead of you, Wong? I want to see the Pleasure Castle."

Wong nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." He was inwardly smiling to himself, as he knew that Urube really wanted him to have some private time with Sadira. 

For a few minutes Wong and Sadira simply sat and caught their breath. Finally Sadira spoke.

"Wong... there's something I want to talk to you about."

In all of the excitement of the Chibodee chase, Wong had forgotten about what Sadira had been talking about before. Now, though, he remembered, and he leaned forward.

"Certainly."

"Well, you were Prime Minister of the universe three years ago, weren't you?"

Wong frowned; the subject of his Gundam Fight days hadn't come up much in their conversations. His next words were careful.

"Yes, I was."

Sadira watched him as she spoke, her eyes seeming to search every inch of his face.

"Well, do you know anything about all of those accidents and strange events that occurred during that Fight?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been publicized." replied Wong. "That was a very unlucky year."

"There's one thing that no one talks about, though..." continued Sadira.

"Oh?" asked Wong, though he already knew good and well what she was talking about. "What are you referring to?"

"That Devil Gundam.' At least, that's all I've ever heard it called. They say that it was responsible for the deaths on Lantau Island... that it attacked the Shuffle Alliance in South America... and that it was on the Neo Japan colony or something. I don't know all the details."

Wong pushed up his glasses. "Devil Gundam... no, I can't say I've ever heard of it. I heard about the accidents in Guyana and Lantau, but those were both attributed to our own Gundam Fighter Master Asia, who unbeknownst to us all had lost his sanity."

Sadira's eyes narrowed. "Then why was Domon Kasshu accusing you of hoping to revive it? That's why he attacked you, wasn't it?"

"I... don't know," said Wong finally. "He never explained his actions, if you'll recall."

"Oh, but he did explain them." stated Sadira slowly. "He explained them to me."

Wong's glasses slipped, revealing eyes filled with surprise. He quickly pushed them up again. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." answered Sadira "... that I spoke with Domon Kasshu myself. His wife and George De Sand too. And they told me everything."

"You... did what?!" demanded Wong as he rose to his feet, not bothering to push up his glasses this time. 

Sadira stood up as well and looked at him. "Is what they say true, Wong? Were you going to rule forever using that horrible gundam?"

Being a politician, Wong was an excellent liar. He had lied to hundreds... maybe thousands, throughout the course of his career. Lying came to him easily. So he was shocked when the next words out of his mouth were...

"Yes, it's true."

Now Sadira was the one to look angry. "So it's true... you risked the lives of many innocent people for your own greed... and then you lied to me about it!"

"It's not like that!" shot back Wong. "It... it wasn't supposed to happen like it did..."

"Oh?" questioned Sadira sarcastically. "Let me guess, you were supposed to stay in power forever, right? And if anyone got in the way, too bad for them."

"No! It wasn't just about me! I was going to use the Devil Gundam to rejuvenate the Earth! It was our plan!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"They didn't tell you that, did they?!" demanded Wong. "No, of course they didn't..."

"Tell me what?" asked Sadira, her voice a tad lower than before. "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"The Devil Gundam was supposed to revive the Earth." began Wong. "That's what Master said when he told me of it. And he was right... except that it wanted to destroy all of humanity to achieve that."

"So you're saying you were misled by your Gundam Fighter?" inquired Sadira dubiously.

"Yes. I didn't mean for anything to turn out the way it did.... but the Shuffle Alliance kept interfering, and Asia was bent on his own psychotic agenda."

"Okay, maybe you're right and maybe you're still lying." responded Sadira. "But how do you explain what you did to Allenby?"

_They even told her about Allenby?_

For the first time in his life, Wong has caught without any response. Seeing this, Sadira's eyes grew even angrier.

"You used an innocent girl.... you **exploited** her! How could you?!"

"I...I...." stammered Wong.

"Never mind." 

With that, Sadira simply walked away.

"Hey, wait, Sadira! Come back!" cried Wong, chasing after her.

Sadira didn't even turn around, she just walked into the Pleasure Castle. After a moment's hesitation, Wong followed

Inside the Pleasure Castle were three long hallways. Wong didn't see Sadira in any of them.

_How can this be happening?_ he asked himself sadly. _None of this was supposed to happen!_

Wong finally decided on the right-hand hallway. This hallway had red carpet and a red ceiling, but brown walls made of stone. 

_How could she have gotten so far away from me? Did I take the wrong hallway?_

Then Wong saw someone at the end of the hallway, cast in shadow. At this distance he couldn't see facial features, but the figure was obviously feminine, and obviously waiting for him.

"Sadira, is that you?" shouted Wong. In response, the figure slipped away.

Wong ran after her as fast as he could go. Panting for breath, he peered into the room Sadira had slipped into. A far cry from the red hallway or the neon lights that he had quickly become accustomed to, this place was large and ominous. Mirrors lined the walls, giving the room a skewed, unreal appearance. A few gothic looking stone pillars that mounted candles sat in between a flight of stairs.

_Pleasure Castle indeed... this place looks like it came from a horror movie or something._

Sitting at the very top of the stairs was Sadira, again cast in shadow. Her arms were folded, and she looked down at Wong.

"Sadira, you didn't even give me a chance to explain!" protested Wong. "At least let me have my say!"

Again Sadira rose and walked away. Wong ran up the stairs after her. She stepped back, then up an adjacent flight of stairs leading to what appeared to be some sort of mural. Looking back at Wong, she put her hand onto the foot of a dragon that was the centerpiece, and a portion of the mural slid to the side to reveal a hidden entrance. She stepped inside.

_Wait... something's not right here... something's not right at all._

Wong looked between his choices: another long, stone hallway or the hidden altar entrance. He didn't know what lay waiting in either, but something was telling him not to take that altar entrance.

_Ah, forget this. If she knows about that entrance, she'll know how to find me._

His choice made, Wong trotted off down the hallway.

Sadira Kreuz made her way down the hallway. It was certainly a change from what she had seen of Stardust Park thus far. She had expected the Pleasure Castle, as it was called, to be full of more neon lights, rides, and games. Instead, she found herself walking down a mirrored hallway. The walls around her were both mirrored, giving the hallway the frightening impression of continuing on for infinity. If there were a ceiling, Sadira didn't see it... nothing but reflections of herself.

Yet, as strange as this new development was, she couldn't get her mind off of Wong.

_Am I being unfair to him? Maybe he had his reasons. Even if he did, though, how can you justify exploiting a child? Would he do that to _**_me_**_?_

The mirrored hallway came to an abrupt end, opening up into another hallway, this one made of stone and possessing a very Middle Ages look, like the look of some dark castle. Candles lit the hallways, illuminating her.

_This place sure is morbid..._ thought Sadira as she continued onward. The hallway looped on and on, eventually leading her into... another mirrored hallway.

_What? Again? What is it with this place? Is it possible that I'm just going in circles?_

This time, though, the exit at the end was visible, a clear sign that this was new territory. Sadira made her way down the hallway, but as she was halfway across she heard something... a strange crashing noise.

Sadira spun around, and faced off against the strangest thing she had seen in her life.

It was a machine of some sort, humanoid and easily over six feet tall. It was bulky and green, and stood on short, stumpy legs. It had no neck, only an oversized head. It's arms were silver and spindly, but easily had hands at the end. On it's back sat two thrusters, proportionate to the body.

The machine eyed her with it's metallic, unflinching gaze. Sadira stepped back.

"What sort of android **are** you?"

In response, the machine outstretched it's arms, as if wanting to embrace her in some sort of hug.

"I don't think so."

Sadira turned and ran, only to feel the machine's hand holding her arm with a grip of iron. She looked back, and saw that **it** hadn't moved an inch... it's arm had. Apparently it's hands were connected to it's arms by long wires... wires that were all too long.

"Let me go!" screamed Sadira, trying to pull it's fingers loose. In response, the machine extended it's other wire-guided arm, grabbing her free arm.

"Agh! Let me go! AAAHHHH!!! HELP ME WONG!!!" 

Sadira duck her heels into the floor, but the machine steadily dragged her back towards it, until she was looking into it's clear, dead eyes. It's chest opened and smaller wires wrapped around her chest, pulling her close to it. 

Sadira beat at it with her fists, but the machine was unfazed. It's thrusters were apparently about to ignite when...

A small, brown form jumped out of Sadira's purse and latched onto the machine's eyes, scrabbling and biting. As surprised as a machine could ever get, it stumbled back a bit, letting go of Sadira's arms to try and reach the mongoose clawing at it's eyes. To her utter surprise, the machine screamed a very human scream.

"Satangoose!" exclaimed Sadira. She knew her pet had a tendency to slip into her purse when she wasn't looking, but this was the first time she was glad he had. He must have been asleep for the duration of the trip and the Stardust Circuit ride.

Sadira grabbed her mongoose off of the machine's face and took off running down the hallway. It's face sparking and one eye shattered, the machine fired off both it's wire-guided arms simultaneously. Sadira dodged to the side and ran by them, never looking back.

_Where are those two?_

Having been walking around the rear of the Pleasure Castle for the past fifteen minutes, Wong couldn't help asking himself that question. Plenty of faces to choose from – but none of them resembled who he was looking for. Sighing, he sat down on a bench to rest.

As he sat down, he heard panting from behind him. He turned around to see Sadira, who was clutching her purse and catching her breath. He leapt up and rushed over to her.

"There you are! What happened? Why'd you go into that mural?"

"Mural?" stuttered Sadira. "What are... you talking... about?"

"That mural you went into..." replied Wong.

"I didn't... go into any... mural." said Sadira.

"Glad you two could make it." said a voice.

Wong and Sadira looked up to see Urube, with a newspaper in one hand and a bag full of water bottles in the other. He reached in and gave one to each of them.

Wong drank his water thirstily, then looked up at Urube. "Where have you been?"

Urube shrugged. "I just went through the Pleasure Castle and decided to wait for you two out here. Nice place, but it's a bit gaudy, don't you think?"

"Gaudy?" laughed Sadira weakly. "I'd say morbid is a better word."

"Ummm... okay." blinked Urube.

At the same time that Wong and Sadira were explaining the details of their respective ordeals to an incredulous Urube, two figures stood in a small room cast in shadow, said shadows hiding everything save for their outlines. Despite this, it was obvious that one of the figures was lithe and feminine, while the other was pudgy and short. The arm of the second figure hung limp at his side. The only light in the room came from a monitor affixed to one wall. The visage that glared from it looked none too pleased.

"So you're telling me that the two... no, three of you, didn't accomplish any of the directives that I gave you?" said the voice coming from the monitor angrily.

"I cannot speak for the others," said the woman, "... but, for my part, I did the best I could do given the circumstances. You told me not to harm him in any way, which limited my options considerably. As for the other two, I had no jurisdiction over how they operated."

The face then turned his gaze to the small man. "And what about you? What have you to say for yourself, Romario?"

A small, odd chuckle was Romario's only response.

A groan came forth from the monitor. "Argh! All I ask for is one minion... one competent minion."

The woman stepped forward. "You do not need him or the other one. I can take care of everything from now on, Mr. Mordred."

Mordred looked at her, then at Romario. "Fine. Retrieve that useless creation of mine and return to my private estate. I shall have your next assignment waiting for you."

He then turned to Romario. "And you, you worthess mime... you're fired!"

"Hehehehehe..." giggled Romario.

"Get out of my sight!"

Romario bounced out of the room, still giggling. Mordred's face disappeared from the screen, and the woman strode out of the room a few minutes later.

Two hours later found Wong and his entourage on the shuttle back to Neo Hong Kong. He had more than had his fill of Neo America for one day.

Urube had fallen asleep immediately. Wong had expected Sadira to fall asleep as well, but she did not.

"Wong?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I'm... sorry about walking off back there. That was uncalled for." she conceded.

"No, you had every reason to." replied Wong. "I'm the one who should be apologizing..."

"About Allenby, though..." continued Sadira.

"You want to know if I had feelings for her, don't you." finished Wong. Sadira nodded.

"I know it doesn't matter now because it's in the past, but... I'd just feel better if you told me."

_Allenby Biazury..._ _she was an amazing young woman, that much is certain. But... __did__ I have feelings for her?"_

When Wong replied, he was answering both Sadira and himself.

"No. At least, not in that way. I admired her strength as a Gundam Fighter. But... we never would have worked out."

Sadira closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, leaving Wong alone with his thoughts.

_A female Gundam Fighter period was a rare thing... still is. And Allenby was and still is a warrior among warriors. I might have even enjoyed the chance to get to know her personally. However, I already know we could not have been anything, even casual friends. We were and are just too different. Besides, at this point in time she probably curses my name each night before she goes to sleep._

As relaxed as she was, Wong thought Sadira had fallen asleep. When she spoke, it surprised him.

"This is becoming a lot more than either of us planned it would be, isn't it?"

Her statement surprised Wong, but only for a brief time. She was an astute woman, and she read as much as he. She was also a woman who sensed opportunity.

"Yes, I suppose it has."

She looked over at him and smiled. "I know you might have done some bad things before. But I don't care. I... I feel more whole when I'm with you. I don't feel so isolated."

Wong was silent, knowing she had more to say.

"All of my life I've kept at a distance from people. It's not that I didn't like them... it was just that I was of no interest to them, and they were of no interest to me. I was happy with the chance I had, happy to be working with machines that were predictable... and stable."

"I can sort of tell where you're coming from." began Wong. "I've always felt more comfortable around people, but I never let them see all there was to see of me... my father taught me the dangers of doing such a thing." 

Sadira waited for him to continue, but he didn't, even though the words were right there. 

"You're still hiding, aren't you?" asked Sadira gently. 

"It's better that way." said Wong simply.

"If you feel that's what you have to do, I'm okay with that." acknowledged Sadira. "As for me, though... this is the closest I've ever gotten to anyone."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I want to go even farther... but I want something from you." 

Wong blinked behind his glasses. "What would that be?"

"I want a commitment." said Sadira matter-of-factly.

"A commitment?" asked Wong tentatively. "Aren't you kind of rushing into things?"

"I don't want to rush right into marriage or anything..." replied Sadira. "... but if I'm going to take this seriously, then you have to take it seriously too. And taking a relationship seriously means at least considering the possibility of marriage."

"I.... I don't know." said Wong hesitantly. 

"That's all right." responded Sadira, a warm glow in her eyes.. was it love? "You don't have to respond right now. Think about it. That's all I ask."

The trip back to Neo Hong Kong was a lot more introspective than Wong had really hoped for.


	11. Chapter X: Day of Decisions! A Dilemma f...

Two chapters in so many days? Unheard of! By now… well, you know the drill; 'author thanks readers, author asks opinions, author continues with story…' by now it's ritual. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deep within the heart of Neo Hong Kong, Wong Yun Fat's mansion is the place where our story picks up anew, dear readers. Already fully restored from the Domon fiasco, the mansion looms over it's smaller neighbors, just as Wong's old government building used to loom over it's brethren. Repairs **were** still in the works as far as that particular matter was concerned, but that's not the point.

Ensconced in the epicenter of this sanctuary, _his_ sanctuary, Wong himself worked with the pile of paperwork that had accumulated on his weekend off. Though he had only been absent three days, the stack of documents threatened to spill off of his desk at any given time. On the other side of the desk, an intricate model of the near-completed Neo Hong Kong colony sat, as it had set ever since the project was first started, well over a decade ago. On another nearby desk sat his computer, a Pentium Twelve that displayed a three-dimensional screensaver with dancing pocky sticks sat. Behind him a fat cat dozed on his bed. Shelves hung over the bed displayed all sorts of elaborate collectibles.

Though Wong had at least two hundred more documents to go through his mind wandered to his discussion with Sadira as they had returned to their respective nations. 

__

Marriage...

Wong had never even considered the option of marriage before this day, and not just for the reason that he had not met very many truly appealing women. His zealous nature and enchanting voice was what had earned him the position of Prime Minister at just twenty years of age. Though he surrounded himself with splendor at home, he was constantly at work. Most of his friendships were political in nature and had been for quite some time. He didn't exactly mind it that way – he is one of the rare people who takes pleasure from his job– but the lifestyle had left him little room for a social life. 

__

And then there's the rigors of being in a marriage...

That had been one of the main reasons why, when he did get time to go on social outings, he did it with such intense fervor that he usually seemed the life of the party, as passionate at play as he was at work. Of course, he had met quite a few women along the way. Most of them had been truly the stereotypical political airhead, and while he had enjoyed the pleasures a few had to offer, his heart was never in it. Still, marriage seemed such a chore. It was like a permanent diplomatic meeting where neither side could get the advantage over the other. He had also met quite a few men in his time who were married, and each and every one of them had detested their wives with a passion. Most drowned their depression... literally, in alcohol. And while Wong enjoyed the occasional glass of wine, he had no interest in becoming a raging alcoholic.

__

But she's different.... she's not like other women...

Wong had known Sadira Kreuz for the whole of three months. During that time, he had seen several layers of her, from the sarcastic firebrand who had insulted him in so many words when they had first met, to the thoughtful, shy lady whom he had shown the wonders of his city, to the sophisticated, studious scientist who had created his Politician Gundam. Still, three months was three months, a very short amount of time. Couples who had waited years to wed broke off in mere months or sometimes even days. Love was a very fickle mistress, as Wong had known for quite a while, even though he had not felt it himself. At least not the love shared between mates.

Still, he could not deny that he enjoyed being around her. Sadira was intensely strong, yet at the same time delicate. The combination intrigued him, just as it had intrigued him once before... in a young woman named Allenby Biazury. Yet there was more to Sadira than one simple paradox. Though she was obviously not a member of the aristocracy like he, she possessed many of the traits of the elite. Wit, intellect, sophistication, all there. Yet she lacked the snobbish mannerisms that he had seen in other 'women of refinement', which was a definite plus in his book.

__

Yet there's more to it even than that, isn't there?

Their relationship had begun in the most venal of ways. A man looking for a way to clear his name, a woman looking to be wooed. Yet, in three short months, it had become so much more than either of them had planned. 

__

After all, it is said that love does not adhere to the rules of logic...

Love? Is it love? Can it be called love? That look in her eyes...

Don't kid yourself. This could very well be a trap, and you know it. You have plenty of enemies...

I...I...

When Wong looked down he found that the letter he had been writing to one of the executives over him had become a mess of indecipherable scribblings. Yet, when he looked closer, he could recognize a single word written in the mess of scrawls.

Love?

__

Argh! What's wrong with me? That's **never** happened before...

You just need some fresh air, that's all...

Fresh air... yes, he could stand to stretch his legs a bit. It was 4:30 P.M., and he had been sitting at this desk since 8:15 A.M. Wong rose from his chair, slipping his coat on over his shoulders.

From his bed came an audible meow. Wong walked over and scratched Candy behind the ear. In response, the cat flipped over on it's back, presenting her prone belly.

Sighing, Wong rubbed Candy's belly until she purred with ecstasy. 

"You're impossible, you know that, don't you?' Wong asked Candy rhetorically. Yet a smile crossed his face as he strode from his room.

As he passed by Urube's room he could hear faint grunts. No doubt the former major was exercising; he had specifically asked for a set of weights when he had come into Wong's employment as bodyguard. Though he was no longer part of the military, Urube was still a very disciplined man. That was part of the reason why he worked so well with Wong... he kept his head even in the rare times when Wong lost his. 

Hopping into the driver's seat of his red car, Wong drove the short distance to the coast and found a parking spot with relative ease. At this relatively late hour of the day, few people were still at the beach, but the beach was not where Wong was going.

He had been up this peak a couple of times before, and as he walked up the moderately steep hillside, he remembered those times. The first time had been when he was very young, and he had been accompanied by his sister and his best friend. The second time was after the accident...

__

You've got enough problems without having to go through all of that again, Wong.

Mentally skipping that memory, he instead focused on the changes that had gripped this distinct hill. There were not very many. The beach was off to the other side, and that was where most of the people who visited this part of Neo Hong Kong had come for.

Reaching the top, Wong looked at the sight before him – a thirty-foot drop to the rocky waves below, a vast expanse of ocean, and the distant form of Lantau Island beyond. He found it hard to believe that more people didn't take the chance to enjoy this spectacular view.

__

This is pleasant... I had forgotten. 

How long Wong just stood there, eyes closed behind his sunglasses, appreciating the scents that the breezes brought to his nose, appreciating the sounds of the crashing waves below, he didn't know. All he knew for quite a while was appreciation and thought.

Though he wanted to think about the situation at hand, Wong found himself drifting back to the past. He made it a habit not to do that... and yet, here, he found he couldn't stop. 

__

You shouldn't have come here. You knew what was waiting for you.

Yes, he knew... and unconsciously, that's why he had come. This hilltop contained a distinct memory... and, in coming here, he was looking for the guidance that was beyond his reach.

__

Huang, what should I do?

As Wong searched for answers in his past, someone else searched for answers in the future. Unlike Wong, though, this person dwelled not on the sphere that bore humanity called Earth, but in a sphere created by humanity called Neo Singapore. 

Though business hours at the Paragon Institute had ended well over two hours ago, Sadira Kreuz still worked in the main hangar. Her hands were stand with oil and grease, as was her lab coat. She sighed as she cleaned her glasses for the umpteenth time that night on her shirt – not that it mattered, her shirt was probably just as dirty.

__

You're being silly, Sadira. Go home and get some rest.

Though these were the words of her rational mind, she paid them no heed.

__

Normally you wouldn't even be doing this. You're the head engineer. You could always get your crew to do it for you.

Not exactly, considering this is something for me... sort of...

Yeah, and a big waste of time at that. You're losing valuable sleep just because of...

Of what? What is it? Is it infatuation? Is it desire? .... Is it love?

As she mentally argued with herself, her hands worked wonders. A layman would not have the slightest idea what she was constructing, and to be truthful, most of her crewmembers wouldn't either. She dealt with mobile suits; this sort of thing was out of her league entirely. Yet, when she had run across the blueprints just a few days back she had immediately snatched them up. Not much had survived the collapse... but enough had survived for her to fill in the gaps.

__

And you'll get absolutely no reward for this, you know. This is your time and energy devoted to practically nothing.

It's **not** nothing... after everything he's treated me to, he more than deserves this.

Maybe he has wined and dined me, but it's all been for his own ends. I saw that article, after all.

Maybe that was the reason in the beginning, but things are different now... for both of us.

Am I so sure? After all, Allenby's still alive and well...

No, she wasn't so sure. Sadira Kreuz wasn't the type of woman who was sure about anything. Surety, she had seen, was a fool's indulgence, and it was best to live life with a come what may attitude. Yet, she had never felt this way about anyone before...

__

Big deal. I also haven't been in very many relationships before.

It was true. Sadira had not met very many men in her life. Growing up she had devoted all of her time to success in school, which didn't end up getting her much anyway. When the opportunity to advance her life came along she snatched it up and hadn't looked back since. For the first time in her life, she had been truly happy – finally doing something she enjoyed, making a decent living, having somewhere nice and clean to call home, and even someone fuzzy to wake her up in the morning. Yet, she had never gotten into a relationship. The men she had met on the job were all chauvinist pigs who didn't think that she could do their kind of work. That was early on. Now even the older men respectfully called her 'Sadira-sama'. It wasn't that she was some sort of chart-blowing super-genius... it was just that she had a knack with technology in general, and mobile suits in particular.

__

Which reminds me about that strange order that came in today...

Earlier in the day she had received an order from a man identified only as T. Farkill. The order was odd even by the standards of the Paragon Institute... a custom compound sensor system, six mobile-armor grade beam sabers, and a mobile-armor grade EMF shield. Compound sensor systems were rarely used due to their high cost. Mobile-armor grade weapons period were not in high demand, due to the proliferation of mobile suits in colony forces. An EMF shield of mobile armor proportions hadn't even been created yet. The EMF shield was a very new and very effective defensive weapon that was only available to the most advanced of development centers and the highest of bidders. All in all, an order of this caliber spoke of a bidder with lots of experience in mobile weapons and lots of money to play with.

__

Yet, why just order the parts? Why not request the weapon entire?

Sadira shrugged to herself. She had more problems to deal with than one weird order. Namely, the problem of dealing with this stupid compact hydraulic system. It was really kicking her butt.

__

Then again, this **is** out of my league. I admitted that earlier. So, why am I still working on it, when it is... Sadira paused to look at her watch, _11:37 P.M.?_

Probably because you want to surprise him... she answered herself.

__

And while you're slaving away, he's probably in bed dreaming of Allenby...

Oh, stop it!

Intelligence in the midst of ignorance for many years had sharpened Sadira's sarcasm, sometimes more so than she'd like.

__

I wonder what it will be like when we do get married...

That's making a big assumption.

Maybe... she thought, gritting her teeth in the physical world as she tightened the screws on what appeared to be an oblong air conditioner, .._but in this case, I don't care._

Why not? she asked herself.

__

Because... she answered her cynical side as she worked, _I know he cares about me._

She stepped back, her hands on her hips as she examined the ovoid contraption. Only when she examined every inch of it did her face break into a smile that illuminated her features despite the smudge of dirt clinging to one cheek.

Her hands on her hips, Sadira looked outside, beyond the barrier over her colony home, to the stars beyond.

__

I wonder what you are doing right now?

Farther out in space rests the Neo Italy colony. Just as on the Earth, colonies have their own time zones, and while it may be midnight in Neo Singapore, it is only 7:00 P.M. in Neo Italy. Within this colony sits a man watching a screen. Shown on the screen is a shuttle docking with the colony. So, when this man heard the footsteps coming to his door, he said to the intruder.

"Yes, I already know he is here. Lead him to my conference room, and treat him with the utmost courtesy."

"As you bid."

Mordred allowed himself a sigh as he rose from his veritable throne and made his way down the halls of his home. A castle that had been his family's going back twelve generations, it had been completely disassembled at his father's command at the time that the Neo Italian colony was first constructed. The castle had been transported to the new colony and reassembled to perfection. And, it showed. The stones lining the walls around him were easily over two hundred years old.

Stepping into the conference room, Mordred sat down at his personal chair at one end of the square table. Four minutes later his guest entered. Mordred shot a look at the form beyond, who immediately retreated, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome to my home, Faulkner Essex. It is a great honor to finally meet you in person."

Faulkner sat calmly at a chair on the opposite end, watching every move Mordred made with his forest-green eyes. Mordred was perfectly aware of this.

"The pleasure is all mine... Mordred, you said your name was?"

"Mordred will be fine."

Faulkner picked up the glass of wine that sat next to him and sniffed at it. He looked up at Mordred.

"Vintage FC 38?"

Mordred nodded. "Correct. February FC 38, to be precise."

Faulkner sipped at his wine carelessly, then looked at Mordred. "I believe you have requested my presence for more reasons than simply to show your knowledge of distillery, Mr. Mordred."

Mordred leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Indeed, I have, Mr. Essex. Indeed, I have."

Mordred then pressed a small button on his chair. The wall behind him opened to reveal a large screen. A movie began to play, without any sound, merely images of the Earth, and past Gundam Fights. 

"The Gundam Fight... an elegantly simple solution to the problem of international war. For over sixty years, the nations of the universe have relied on this form of government to keep the peace."

As Faulkner watched Mordred, he frowned. His usual calm confidence turned to perplexion.

"Yet, the Gundam Fight has it's holes. These holes first appeared in the 11th Gundam Fight, and have only grown more conspicuous in later Fights.

"Yet, despite the obvious and very real dangers Neo Japan released on the entire universe, still they are allowed to rule over Earth and space. Clearly, then, the Gundam Fight has reached a point where it's value to the nations as a whole must be questioned."

"Then what is your solution?" inquired Faulkner.

Mordred grinned. "One elegant in it's simplicity. It is time for the nations of the world to once again be united under one flag, just as they were in the days of the British Empire. The power is there for the taking... and as a man of vision, I intend to be the one to take it!" He ended that statement by clenching his fist, then looking at Faulkner, who rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"That, then, is why you have called me here. You wish for my Faulkner Industries to assist your... plan.

"Correct." smiled Mordred. "I believe that we can help each other a great deal. What do **you** think, Mr. Essex?"

To his utter surprise, Mordred watched as Faulkner laughed... not a cruel laugh or even a mocking one, but a low laugh with just the faintest hint of scorn. Then Faulkner, serious once again, turned to his host.

"You see, **Mordred**, I may not be aware of the full details of your scheme, but already I am certain that you have your own private reasons for a conflict. Why should I waste billions on what would amount to a venture with little to no gain for my own?"

Mordred smiled wickedly at Faulkner. "There wouldn't quite be a gain, but there wouldn't be a loss, either. No one would ever know your little secret."

Faulkner's green eyes narrowed. "So, you do know."

"That's right." nodded Mordred. "However, I will give you credit – I found out only very recently. You hide your true nature very well, **Faulkner**, but you cannot change what you are."

"So, I suppose now it's no longer a business proposition." mused Faulkner. "Now your grand plans have come down to common blackmail."

"You needn't think of it as such, Mr. Essex." replied Mordred. "Instead, think of it as a... joint venture."

"I will think of it as neither." said Faulkner, his eyes cold, "... because I will not be a part of it."

The only change that came to Mordred's face came to his eyes. One narrowed into a slit, the other grew dangerously bright.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Essex? Surely you must have misstated your intentions."

"If you know everything there is to know about me..." replied Faulkner, "... then no doubt you are aware that I **never** misstate anything. And, the fact of the matter is that I have no interest in helping you pursue your pathetic plans. Even without my abilities I already know what your true plans really are. One has only to read it on your face."

"Then allow me to do the same, Mr. Essex." sneered Mordred. "When I make offers, they are not refused. You have the opportunity of a lifetime at your feet. Your company, now merely respected, shall stand alone, first among all nations! Merely a businessman now, great leaders would tremble before you! Why throw all of that away?"

"Simple." answered Faulkner. "I have heard plenty of grandiloquent schemes in my time, and I know how to dissect them. There is more to me that my birthright, **Mordred**. Or should I instead say your true name?"

"If you do not join me, my dear **Faulkner**, then obviously you are against me." said Mordred coldly.

"If that is the way you wish to see it, Mordred."

For a moment Mordred considered his options. He had more than enough servants to overpower Faulkner. Disposing of the shuttle would be easy enough. 

__

One less nuisance to annoy me in the future...

But the look in Faulkner's eyes reminded him just why he had wanted so badly to have the entrepreneur on his side. Even though he had taken precautions, Faulkner was still a powerful man. 

__

It doesn't matter. I'll dispose of him at my leisure.

"Well, then, it appears as though there is nothing more to say. My servants will show you out."

Faulkner rose and made his way to the door without looking back. Mordred watched him go, his face twisted into a mask of hatred.

"No one insults me and lives to tell the tale. Your secret will be exposed and your name dragged through the mud, Faulkner Essex. And yet... it will be nothing compared to what I shall inflict upon Wong Yun Fat."

Once Faulkner left, Mordred made his way back to his control room. Once there, he sat down in his throne and watched Faulkner board his shuttle. Yet it wasn't long before he grabbed a nearby remote control and pressed a button. The screen shifted; now showing again the tape of Wong from the 12th Gundam Fight.

For hours Mordred sat in the darkness, watching the tape over and over again. He did this quite often, and his servants knew better than to disturb him. For it was during this time that their master was plotting out his intricate stratagem, and his reasons for doing so.

__

Wong... considered Mordred,.. _I will first destroy your power, then your material joys, then your friends and loved ones. And then, once you are alone and defenseless... once you are **mine**... I will take great joy in your anguish. I will rip the skin from your flesh and the flesh from your bones and scrape your bones dry. And still, you will not have suffered enough..._

Six months later

A fierce duel was being fought. Two mobile fighters and their Gundam Fighters within, going at it tooth and claw. One of the mobile fighters was vaguely reminiscent of the classic Spiegel Gundam, only it had large shoulder claws and two rapier blades instead of the arm-mounted blades of the Spiegel. The other mobile fighter was no more than a giant clam, and it was currently closed up, simply withstanding the assault of the other mobile fighter.

This was the image being broadcast around the world, and more specifically, on Wong's television. Of course, this was the start of the 14th Gundam Fight, looked upon by many with suspicion and apprehension after the events of the previous Fight.

The Survival Eleven was underway, and in just a few months the final matches would be held in Old Japan's long-since decrepitated Tokyo. To 'calm public fears' (or at least that was the excuse he gave), Prime Minister Karato ordered that Neo Hong Kong refrain from participating in this Gundam Fight. That was fine with Wong, though. Even if his nation had been given the ability to participate, he had virtually no one who could don the mantle of Gundam Fighter.

Also, in a move that surprised everyone, none of the former Shuffle Alliance deigned to even enter the Gundam Fight. Even Domon Kasshu had declined. Speculation of all sorts was made, and Karato had to settle for an unknown by the name of Ikkitou Sen as Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter. Though he had no experience to speak of, Karato was banking upon the fact that Ikkitou wouldn't even have to compete until the Battle Royale, and there he could probably let the other Fighters take care of each other.

To his great surprise, Wong found that he didn't care much about the Gundam Fight, and not just because he had no personal stake in it. Though the decision didn't bat relentlessly at his mind as it had done early on, he found himself thinking more and more about Sadira's proposal.

They had gone on one more date together – an outing to one of Sadira's favorite restaurants at Neo Singapore. She had not asked what his decision was, but Wong had seen that she wanted to. Instead, she made subtle hints that she had a surprise in store for Wong. Whatever it was, Wong was curious. He had always enjoyed surprises.

As for the proposal itself, Wong had given it more thought than he had given to decisions that had changed his nation. For months he had gone about his work, all the while debating the issue in his mind. At the same time, he had kept track of the name 'Mordred.' Very few were willing to talk about him, but from what little Wong had gleaned the man was exceedingly wealthy, and his fortune was surpassed only by his cruelty. What 'Mordred' had to do with him he had no idea.

Clicking off the image with a disinterested flick of a button, Wong got up and stretched. 

__

So, the day has finally come…

Urube walked in as Wong slid his coat on. He sat down in a chair opposite the former Prime Minister.

"So, I take it you'll be leaving today?' he asked.

"Yes." acknowledged Wong. "I've already got everything arranged with my superiors, and I trust you can take care of matters while I'm gone…?"

"Of course." nodded Urube. 

Wong got up and made his way to the door. As he put his hand on the knob he heard Urube's voice behind him.

"And, Wong?"

"Yes?"

"I know you've already made up your mind and all… but, take it from me as a friend…. I think you should… well, go with this."

Wong's eyebrows rose in surprise as he turned to face Urube; it was rare for the major to ever comment on his decisions. The two usually kept their friendship at business length.

"I mean, you need someone like her in your life, Wong. It sounds presumptuous coming from me and all, but…" Urube seemed to be at a loss as to what to say.

"I know…" responded Wong "… and trust me, this is the best decision that I've ever made."


	12. Chapter XI: Equivocal Destinies! A new A...

Well, after three months of writer's block, I return to you with a new chapter. Note that this is not the conclusion of the story, by any means. Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this difficult time. I hope that this chapter is worthy of your perusal. And, as always, thanks for reading.

______________________________________________________________________________________

The castle that was home to the devious man known as 'Mordred' had seen quite a few things in it's time. It had stood and survived through world wars, barbarian invasions, neglect, and even an immigration to space - but, in all of it's two hundred and seventy four years it had never seen the links of anyone quite like the person who now walked confidently through it's halls, sword within easy reach in case any of the dark shadows lurking in adjacent hallways turned out to be dangerous.

Domon Kasshu looked around him at the ancient tapestries and suits of armor, all the while keeping one eye on the man leading him through this labyrinth. Domon doubted the diminished, red-haired man was any threat, but one could never be too sure. And, although he would never admit to anyone (even himself), Mordred's choice of décor disturbed him.

__

As long as he can help me figure out what Wong's planning, I guess it doesn't matter what he likes on his walls…

Even worse for Domon was the fact that he couldn't rely on very many people now. His Shuffle partners were all either missing or too preoccupied with their new lives to muddle about in the past. Rain was completely convinced that he was being an idiot. Even Allenby could not help him; he had not heard from her in several months. 

__

Maybe Wong's responsible for that too?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the voice of his escort.

"Right through here, Domon Kasshu." 

He motioned to a pair of large, oak doors, but stayed back, as if afraid to go in himself. Domon didn't pay him any further attention; he unhesitatingly opened the thick doors with a light push and walked in calmly.

Before Domon stood a great table. Forged from solid marble, it was obviously made to seat a plethora of guests. Today, however, only two chairs occupied this enormous table; am empty one for him, and one at the other end. Sitting in this chair was a tall, thin man with raven black hair and eyes that seemed to be permanently narrowed. He looked up, and smiled at his guest.

"You honor me with your presence, Domon Kasshu. At last I get to meet the King of Hearts face to face."

Domon sat down and scrutinized Mordred. He sensed no hints of fear or deceit in his voice; only a warm greeting.

"We can skip all the formal talk. You said you wanted to talk to me about what Wong's up to, right?"

Mordred smiled again, and leaned back in his chair.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Kasshu. Up until this point, I've been helping you as much as I can without getting directly involved because I believed that Wong's plot was only to reconstruct the Ultimate Gundam. However, his real scheme goes much deeper - so deep, in fact, that I fear I may have to intervene myself to save the colonies from total war.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Domon.

"As you know, my foremost interest is in preserving the stability of the Gundam Fight so that Neo Italy may one day rule once again. To ensure that I could be of service to you and the Shuffle Alliance, I cultivated many political friendships and installed many of my loyal followers in positions where they would be able to report back to me with significant information. And with each bit of data they bring to me, the situation with Wong begins to look more and more grim.

"Get to the point." said Domon harshly.

Mordred frowned, but continued.

"In his time as Prime Minister, Wong has made many political allies and toadies from many nations. He has contacted them and offered them positions of power if they should come to his assistance."

"What does he want help for?" asked Domon out loud. "None of the other nations could help him get the specs for the Ultimate Gundam even if they wanted to."

"Maybe not…" conceded Mordred, "… but they could throw their weight behind Wong's ascension if he procures the specifications. For you see, Wong is not satisfied with merely being Prime Minister once more. Rather, he has taken a page from his friend Urube Ishikawa's strategy guide and decided to become Dictator of the Universe."

"What?!" exclaimed Domon, leaning forward in his chair.

Mordred looked up and straight into Domon's eyes. Try as he might, Domon could only see one of his eyes; the other one seemed to be cast in shadow.

"And with Neo Japan behind him, who will be able to stand against him when he eventually obtains the Ultimate Gundam's blueprints?"

"Neo Japan supporting Wong?! That's insane!"

"I assure you, my friend, that it is true. Karato himself is not to blame, but his circle of advisors are all no more than loyal henchmen of Wong. So too is Karato's replacement Gundam Fighter, Ikkitou Sen."

"There's only one thing I can do, then!" cried Domon. "I have to go back to Neo Japan and get rid of those impostors!" With that, the King of Hearts rose from his chair and strode towards the oak doors.

"Wait!" called Mordred behind him, rising from his own chair. "You can't go!"

Domon turned to look behind him at the man who had told him all of this; the man who had approached him in the first place and told him that Wong had survived.

"Why not?"

Mordred stepped out and made his way to Domon, hands spread apologetically. 

"I realize that you want to take care of Wong right here and now, but the fact is that if you do now, you'll fall right into his trap."

Domon frowned.

"If you are to stop Wong, you cannot be impatient. We must both wait for Wong to make his move."

"We?" asked Domon. "I still don't get why **you're** so eager to take Wong down."

"My only intentions are to bring the Shuffle Alliance together once more. I am already working on locating the Black Joker and Queen of Spades. For now, though, please wait. We have no other options."

Domon gritted his teeth. "Then what do you think we should do?"

"For now, just wait. Wong will make his move soon enough. In the meantime…" With those words, he reached into the pockets of his cloak and produced a pendant, handing it to Domon.

Domon took the pendant and studied it. It was heavy, and the dominant feature was a large blue stone.

"What's this?"

"That will allow you to contact me, or vice versa. In this way I can inform you of information as it comes to me, and you can tell me if you manage to find any of your Shuffle partners before I do."

As Domon turned to leave, Mordred called after him. "Be on guard, King of Hearts. This is a dangerous time."

"Sure." replied Domon without turning back as he strode down the hall. Mordred watched him leave, and a look of amusement crossed his features.

__

Be on guard indeed, King of Hearts. With that pendant, it is only a matter of time until you are mine. Too long have I waited for this - in my name you will kill thousands of potential obstacles, and clear the way for our glorious revenge! Who is greater than I now? You will take them all in your hands, to caress them or crush them, whichever I see fit…

"… Master Mordred?"

Mordred look up with disdain at the man who dared to interrupt his thoughts. Standing in the doorway was the same man who had brought Domon here in the first place. He was just as tall as Mordred in terms of height, but seemed to shrink before him. Outrageous red hair dominated his appearance, but his bearing suggested nothing but humility.

"Speak quickly, Valdor. You are wasting my time."

Valdor flinched, yet he could do nothing in Mordred's presence but obey.

"Your agent has sent a second report."

Mordred held out his hand, and Valdor produced a thick folder. Mordred sat back down in Domon's erstwhile chair and flipped through the glut of pages casually,

"Conversation logs, travel logs, maps of both his home and the Paragon Institute… it appears everything is here, just as the agent promised…" Mordred paused and looked up at Valdor with disgust.

"Now get out. Your presence is loathsome." 

Valdor retreated without another word, and Mordred turned back to the report in his hands, chuckling. **That** was one thing that he hadn't lied to Domon about. He had many allies - and now he had one more, a very important one - one who would keep him one step ahead of Wong.

"You should keep better company, old friend."

Elsewhere, on a distant asteroid in the orbit of the moon, Faulkner Essex sat in his private quarters. Though his true home was on the Neo Italian colony, his duty as head of Faulkner Enterprises and De Rol Le Industries, among the many other smaller companies he owned, took up quite a bit of his time. 

A stack of legal documents to his side, he sat at his chair, an enormous monument of craftsmanship. He clutched a glass of wine in his hand, and stared into it's maroon depths intensely. Yet his eyes, shining with the gift of clairvoyance, saw more in that cup than wine. Much more.

Wong Yun Fat… 

Taliesin Farkill…. 

Wong Ran Huang…

Gentle Chapman…

Mordred…

My sister…

Myself…

How will this tragic scenario end?

How many more will forfeit their lives?

How will this possibly benefit the people?

Wong… in what way are he and I alike?

Din Ho. The Golden Lotus. Neo Hong Kong's most lavish restaurant. It is in this gleaming alcazar that Wong Yun Fat and Sadira Kreuz have met once again. While the majority of the guests stare riveted at the screens that display live duels taking place a thousand miles away, Wong and Sadira are focused only on one thing: each other.

While each guest of the Golden Lotus is no doubt a member of the elite, those who are elite even among the elite can afford to eat away from the general masses. Thus it is that Wong and Sadira eat under the stars, seated alone on a balcony overlooking the streets. Just below them activity is omnipresent, in this city that never sleeps.

Wong was having steamed pomfret. Sadira was having Peking duck. Wong loved Peking duck. Sadira loved steamed pomfret. Both were sharing bites across the table, thinking nothing of it, and yet thinking of nothing else. 

Wong dexterously maneuvered his chopsticks and lifted a piece of pomfret into Sadira's open mouth. She reciprocated with a sample of her Peking duck. Over them both, the moon and it's entourage of stars glittered like attendants in the courtroom of the firmament.

"You know, Wong, I never imagined things would happen like this." said Sadira as she finished her duck. "I always imagined that I'd die surrounded by machines… maybe an android companion, but certainly not anyone else."

Wong was silent; he merely allowed her to continue.

"It's been what, what, ten months since we first met?"

Wong nodded. "Ten months and four days, if you want to get technical."

Sadira chewed on both that and her duck before continuing. "I know you made mistakes in the past, and you didn't tell me about it, but I'm not mad at you anymore. Leading the entire world must have been stressful."

"It was, at times. It wasn't all pocky and flashy parties."

"We both have pasts that we'd rather but behind us, don't we?"

Wong's glasses slipped still further down his face, revealing eyes both understanding and sad - a strange sight for those accustomed to the sly, ambitious politician's gaze.

"I suppose you're right."

Sadira set aside her chopsticks and looked at Wong. She was wearing a sparkling red dress, and it's glimmer seemed to compliment her own eyes - eyes that seemed to be opening for the first time to see that there might not be just hurt and loneliness in the world after all.

"That's why… I want… to spend the rest of my life with you."

Wong met her gaze, and reluctant resolve met a tidal wave of emotion. "No, Sadira… you don't want that."

"Like I said, I know about what happened. You're not the villain that everyone would like to think you are. All you did was get enamored in your job… just like me. That's why I… I love you, Wong Yun Fat.

"I love you too, Sadira Kreuz." Chopsticks and meal were forgotten; now the two shared a passionate embrace over the table. Neo Hong Kong's neon lights seemed to glimmer approvingly.

Looking into the face of the only man who understood her, Sadira gently reached over and took the sunglasses from his face. She set them down beside his plate and looked at Wong unveiled. There she saw none of his usual amusement or pride, although his eyes looked the same in appearance. As eyes met eyes, so soul met soul, and Sadira looked into the prism of Wong's being. There she found compassion, fear, love, passion, and, lower, resolve and regret. Why?

"Say you'll marry me, Wong. Say we'll be together the rest of our lives. Say you'll never leave me."

Silence seemed to fall over all of earth and space. The moment lasted just a few seconds, and yet, it was an eon.

"No, Sadira. I cannot say those things. Any of them."

All of earth and space seemed to shudder. Overhead, a cloud moved into view, blocking the stars from view.

"… What?"

Wong looked into her soul, as she had done his. There he saw confusion, hope, and love. Below that he saw the soul that had sealed itself away for so long. This was the first time she had ever opened herself, ever lifted the curtains and opened the windows - and it was for nothing.

"I can't, Sadira. I'm sorry."

Sadira desperately searched his face. There she found only a sorrowful will.

"Why? Why, Wong? …. Don't you… love me?"

"Yes, I love you. More than you know. But I cannot come to you. I cannot join with you."

"Wong… I know you still have plans to get back into public office. I'd never begrudge you that. I don't want you to abandon the city you've lived in all your life. I can come to you."

"No, Sadira, it's not that… I cannot marry you. I cannot promise you I'll be with you the rest of your life."

As the clouds gathered in the sky above, so the shadow of reject and betrayal settled over Sadira's soul. So hopeful, and yet so afraid, she was completely unaware of what to do.

"I… I don't understand, Wong…. why…"

Wong's eyes flickered, but only a despondent wall remained. 

"I'm sorry, Sadira. I cannot."

In that moment, the windows of Sadira's soul closed, and the curtains fell again. The doors were locked and bolted. Never before had she been so enclosed, and just so soon before she had been breathing fresh air for the first time.

"I see, Wong. You can't tie yourself down to someone, can you?"

"No, Sadira, it's not that." This time confusion entered his eyes - he was no longer aware of where she was coming from.

"No, I know exactly what it is. You don't want to hamper your career, "Mr. Big Bad Soon-To-Be-Prime-Minister-Again." You don't want to be seen with someone who isn't a ditzy bombshell or a Neo-Swede, is that it?!"

Wong was on the defensive now, which was what Sadira wanted; it prevented her from seeing the gaping hole in her own chest where her heart had been. He was about to say something, but Sadira cut him off.

"Well, you want to know something, "Mr. Prime Minister?" You can keep your parties, and your money, and the piece of me that wanted to love you as well. You can keep everything. If I'm not good enough to be seen at your side, then I suppose you'll just have to settle for a blue-haired vixen. Like _that_ would break your heart.

Wong said nothing. Silence reigned once more. The whole of Neo Hong Kong seemed now cast in shadow by the clouds overhead; even the moon was hidden from view.

Sadira rose from her seat, knocking her glass of wine to the floor, uncaring. Icy calm settled over her eyes; a frail barrier holding back a cataclysm.

"Goodbye, Wong. I doubt we'll ever see each other again."

As she disappeared down the stairs and away from his life, Wong picked up his sunglasses and put them back on. Rain began to fall, frigid drops that pelted him. He didn't care. Tears and rain alike fell to the ground.

Neo Hong Kong wept in anguish; her son had made the greatest sacrifice of all.


	13. Epilogue

Well, here it is dear readers: the final chapter. Or is it? Read on...

____________________________________________________________________________________

__

_Two months after Chapter XI_

"Well, I don't think either of us expected _this_ outcome, did we, Wong?"

Wong nodded at Urube's remark, glancing casually out the window at the scenery passing below. They were on their way back to Neo Hong Kong from Neo Germany, a trip borne not out of desire, but rather duty. And passing over the blasted ruins of Third World Neo Nations wasn't exactly picturesque.

"Even so, our plans are hardly derailed. The only thing we may have to worry about are the new Prime Minister's other connections." replied Wong.

"He's ambitious, you know maybe even as ambitious as you. You would have been a lot better off had Karato won again." 

Wong smirked. "That would have been more better for your nostalgic feelings of patriotism than anything else."

"Perhaps," conceded Urube " but you still need to get your plans for victory in the 15th Gundam Fight off the ground early."

"Don't worry so much, Urube. I have things well under control." With saying this Wong leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, barely hearing Urube's gruff "If you say so." He let his mind wander to the events that had led up to this point.

The 14th Gundam Fight had been quite surprising, but not in the way that the last one had been. Traditional hard-to-beat nations such as Neo China and Neo America had been defeated early in the Finals, and Neo Russia didn't even last past the Survival Eleven. Instead, lightweight nations such as Neo Denmark had risen to prominence. The only returning fighter from the 13th Fight, Allenby Biazury, had risen Neo Sweden all the way up to the Battle Royale. Her defeat came thanks to the experimental Berserker System, which had been used several levels past the intended usage. She collapsed in the middle of a fight against Neo Mongolia.

Perhaps the greatest shock of the Fight was Neo Japan's fate. Inexperienced Gundam Fighter Ikkitou Sen had opted to actually compete in the Finals (as reigning champions are given the option to) only to lose in the very first round thanks to Neo Lithuania's Kalnas Gundam. Prime Minister Karato had suffered a massive heart attack and died on the spot. Doctors attributed the sudden death to his blood pressure of 180/100, which had risen dramatically from his normal 140/90. Seijiya Mumei had succeeded him.

In the end, the last nations left standing were Neo Greece and Neo Germany, and the latter emerged the winner. Thanks to Krieg Eisen and his Führer Gundam, Giovanni Lutz now stood as the unquestioned leader of Earth and space. 

_Certainly it's an ironic touch, considering Karato and Giovanni's political friendship. Of course, he couldn't be happier about the results._

With this outcome, Wong now had to take Giovanni Lutz seriously. He had looked quite ridiculous at the inauguration ceremony, with his giant cigar and that Krieg fellow standing behind him like some guard dog. His inauguration speech revealed his will to build Neo Germany into a force comparable to Neo Japan or Neo Hong Kong. And he had all the cards in his hands, for the moment, anyway.

"Hey, Wong" Wong was started from his thoughts by Urube's semi-urgent voice.

"Yes?"

"I just got a call. Apparently you've got something waiting for you at home."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Neither does the guy who delivered it. All he said was that it was something big and heavy."

"In that case, I suppose we need to get home quickly."

Twenty minutes later found Wong's other car, a gold Rolls Royce, pulling into the gates of his estate. Sitting right at his door was an enormous crate.

Wong raised his eyebrow. "Has that thing been checked out?"

Urube opened his mouth then closed it. "I well, no."

Wong sighed. "I didn't think so. Can you open it?"

"Me?!" exclaimed Urube. "Why me?!"

"You're my bodyguard, right? I don't pay you just to sit around and eat my five-course meals."

Grumbling, Urube went into the house to get a crowbar. Wong took the time to examine the crate. It was easily over 7 feet tall and 10 feet wide. 

_Maybe it's a present from Giovanni. A giant exploding cigar, that's just what I need._

When Urube returned, Wong stood back while the former major strained to open the crate. When it finally fell apart, Wong could only stare. Greeting him was not a giant cigar, an angry Neo-German, or even a huge 'Try Again' sign. Instead, there was

"Isn't that your" stammered Urube.

Within the crate was a sight Wong thought he would never see again. Vaguely oblong in appearance, it was a striking combination of red and gold in color, it's soft cushions beckoning. It rested comfortably on a golden pedestal, golden dragon heads sparkling as if in invitation.

"It is my chair" murmured Wong in disbelief.

"Think it could be some kind of trick?" asked Urube.

"I don't know wait, what's this?"

Resting comfortably in between the cushions was an envelope. Wong picked it up and examined it. Nothing fancy or formal, it was a simple envelope with his name on the front in flowing characters.

Wong opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper, with a note written in the same flowing characters. Wong read the note to himself, Urube's broad form over his shoulder.

**_Dear Wong,_**

**_This chair you see before you is the result of weeks worth of dedication and lost sleep. I harnessed the love I felt for you and molded it into a physical shape. I thought you might like it as a momento of our time together. Since our love no longer exists, this will likely be the last gift you ever receive from me. I hope your plans for the future go the way you would like, and regret that you could not find a place for our love in your life. Nevertheless, this last jewel is yours. Do with it whatever you want._**

**_Sadira Kreuz, Senior Engineer_**

Wong pushed up his glasses, willing the painful memories that were opened along with the note back down. Urube, having read the note, quietly withdrew into the recesses of Wong's home, leaving him alone.

_Sadira it wasn't what you think. I love you still. But I can't allow you to risk your own life and career by intertwining with mine, when mine is still so dangerous. Until I have returned to office and eliminated my enemies, I cannot be with you. If only you could understand_

Wong hopped into the chair, and felt it come to life under him. Testing it, he found it worked perfectly. 

_Until we can be together once again, I shall accept this chair as your gift to me to help me return to the status to which I am destined to hold. Yes only I am capable of ruling Earth and space, regardless of what or not that fool Giovanni thinks. Just a little while longer_

* * *

Sadira sighed as she made her way up the stairs that led to her apartment. Though she probably had enough money saved to move to a posh condominium, she didn't feel like it would be worth it. What she had right now was what she had had since obtaining her job at the Paragon Institute, and she probably wasn't going to move anytime soon if at all.

_At least when I was spending time with Wong I could get away from the monotony for a little. But now that I won't be seeing him again, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it._

Stepping inside, Sadira saw the sights she always saw. Beige walls, tan carpet, and a white ceiling. Research notes and reports scattered all across the furniture and table. A small fish tank resting in the kitchen. A single enlarged portrait of her and Wong together at Club NiGHTS, which she didn't have the heart to take down. And, of course, the two dragons he had bought her.

_I should just sell them but, if he's keeping the chair, then I'll keep the dragons._

She walked through the short hallway to her room, giving a glance to Satangoose sprawled in front of the fish tank, scratching at the glass lazily. When she walked into her room, greeting her was the usual half-made bed, hordes of scattered notes, and a dusty and unused television. However, there was also something else: a man sitting on her bed. Though the crimson red tuxedo was new to her, she recognized those forest green eyes anywhere.

"GeGege?"

The man looked up and smiled.

"Yes, it is I. How have you been doing, Meimei?"

Sadira sat down beside her older brother, and let herself fall onto his shoulder. 

"Not too well I imagine you've heard?"

He nodded. "I have. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm doing okay." she replied. "I'm glad you came, though. How long has it been, three years?"

"Four. Four long years."

"I hope you've been doing well as well. Being in the position you are in must be quite stressful."

He closed his eyes. "It has beenbut not nearly as stressful a time as you have had. Dating a man as flippant as Wong"

"No, he's not just a jerk! He took me to many beautiful places"

"But breaking off with you in such a manner" scowled the man, looking at her " clearly shows that he has no manners."

Sadira sighed. It was useless to argue with her brother, and usually foolish as well. His business acumen carried over to understanding people as well, so he was rarely wrong in his assumptions. And yet

"Even though it's been four years, it's still strange for you to just show up."

"Yes, you're correct. I came for my sake as well as yours."

Sadira's eyes widened in shock. Her brother was one of the most powerful men in the universe; for him to come to her it must be something important.

"What is it?"

The man's green eyes narrowed. "For some time now, I have been experiencing foreboding thoughts."

"Foreboding thoughts?"

"Yes." responded the man. "I do not know the details, but something is going to happen soon something that may place us both in danger, and Wong as well."

"You and Wong in danger?!" exclaimed Sadira. "What do you mean?!"

"I myself do not know. All I can say is that something dangerous is looming overhead. If it comes to it, save yourself. Do not worry about Wong or myself."

"I." murmured Sadira. "II'll do as you say."

The man smiled once more. "Good. I couldn't continue knowing you might be in danger. You mean too much to me, Sadira."

"As do you to me, Faulkner. Please, though, watch yourself as well."

The tycoon nodded and winked. "Don't worry about me. I'm always one step ahead of everyone else anyway."

She laughed. It was true, after all. She had seen Faulkner's prowess too many times to write it off as luck.

"I must go now, dear Meimei. Remember that I love you."

Brother and sister embraced, and Faulkner kissed his sister's forehead. As he opened the door he looked back at her.

"Oh, Meimei?"

"Yes?"

"You and Wong will be meeting again soon as well. Be prepared for that."

Sadira nodded. "I will. That man won't break my heart twice, I swear to that. Have a safe trip, dear Gege."

"That I shall. That I shall."

Sadira stepped outside to watch her brother enter a gray limousine and fade into the Neo Singaporean sunset.

* * *

Deep within the many halls of Mordred's mansion lies a room that guests and staff have never seen or known. It can only be reached through three secret passageways, and only the master of the house knows the way. Unlike the dead stone of the rest of the mansion, this room is almost welcoming, the walls painted in a warm, welcoming yellow hue. Old, faded portraits line the walls, and in the center of the room is a stone statue. Kneeling at the feet of this statue is a man with raven black hair and an eye that gleams in the most abysmal darkness.

"Everything is going according to my plan." whispered Mordred benevolently. "Soon the results of all of my hard work will lie at your feet. Soon, Wong will bow at our feet and beg for the release of death. And then, only then, will I be able to join you. Please, have patience just a little while longer."

Mordred then closed his eye and bowed his head in reverence. He did not know how long he kneeled like this; he never did. All he knew was the sudden noise of the cell phone in his jacket pocket. 

Mordred hastily climbed to his feet and opened the phone. "Valdor, you know that I told you never to call me at this time. I swear to you that you shall suffer for this. I'll have that treacherous windpipe of yours ripped from your throat, and even then I won't be done. I'll"

Valdor sobbed for mercy, but through his pitiful wailings Mordred caught something of importance.

"What was that? You useless serpent! Speak!"

Through the intolerable pleas that followed Mordred caught the words he had hard. 

"Your great work the weapons. They arrived already hard at work in just a couple of weeks"

"Well, now why didn't you say that earlier Valdor?" responded Mordred, affection in his voice. "I'm glad you told me at once. Tell the technicians I'll be at the hangar in 10 minutes."

Valdor sniffled a reply, but Mordred closed the cell phone and returned to the idol before him.

"Did you hear that, dear one? At long last our plans are on the verge of achieving physical manifestation! I must go now but I shall return. And when I do, I will be bringing that despicable man with me for you."

Bowing once more, Mordred turned and left. Through a series of elevators, he was able to arrive at the hangar two minutes early. Striding past the fearful technicians and janitors, he found what he was looking for easily enough.

Before the eyes of Mordred sat the skeleton of a god. Though it's bones were metal and not flesh, and it's soul was an artificial intelligence and not a soul, there was no denying that the form before him was indeed the physical manifestation of all his years of suffering.

"Soon" chuckled Mordred, gazing up at the frame of the great beast.

"Soon."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know what you're all thinking. "WHAT? It can't end like this! What's the deal, Vinister?"

I'll tell you, loyal readers. Ambition's Debt is not a standalone fic, nor ever was. It has always been the middle of a trilogy. And it's completion brings us to a defining moment: where to go from here?

I'll explain my dilemma: I simply can't decide which I want to work on more now, the sequel or the prequel. So, being the democratic individual that I am, I'm letting you decide! When you review, please mention which you want to read more, and the continuation with the most votes will win the day and my attention, while the lesser shall be last to be completed (although it will eventually as well!)

So, which will it be: _Tragedy's Footsteps_, the final chapter of this epic story that brings the Wong / Mordred conflict to it's final, unforeseen conclusion? Or will it be _Fate's Will_, the prequel to this tale that explains how this sorrowful scenario came to be?

If there are any questions about the way things turned out or a specific phrase, don't hesitate to ask! For reference, _Gege_ and _Meimei_ are Mandarin Chinese for 'Older Brother' and 'Younger Sister', respectively. Everyone and their brother uses Japanese, and Wong and Sadira are both Chinese anyway.

And now, the preliminary credits! Thanks go to everyone who reviewed loyally, first of all. You know who you are: Ranchan, Sora, BJL, Battleshield, and more recently Nakatomi / Sagara, Miranda Shadowind and Miss Daydream. Without you all, this story wouldn't be as great as it is! A round of applause and a case of pocky for all!

Special thanks go to Ranchan, for giving me the inspiration to write in the first place, and Sora, for introducing me to FF.net in earnest and encouraging me to post my work here. I owe you both a great deal.

Thanks goes to Yasuhiro Imagawa for creating the infinitely fascinating Wong, even if he dropped the ball on the poor guy near the end

And thanks even goes to all the idiots out there who made me laugh with their sheer ridiculousness. Having a fleet of jesters at my beck and call made things much more interesting. Shout outs in particular for Letitia or Teesha, Neros-Wolf-Gundam, Dark Magician Boy, Sloan, and SaiSaiciAngel: Thanks for your contributions!

Until next we meet again, dear readers. Zaijan!


End file.
